In the Shop Window
by MrsEm
Summary: He saw her there, in the shop window. He'd walk by almost every day and see her, her brown apron always tied at the front in a bow and her hair always fixed by an exquisite comb or pin. He'd never stepped in but one day for some unknown reason he stopped, turned on his heel and walked in.
1. Chapter 1

The brass bell that hung over the door rang out letting the owner know she had a customer. Peering up from the mountain of books she was sifting through at the back of the shop Verity Clements saw a set of brown leather-clad broad shoulders disappear behind the table of old clocks.

"Good morning! Let me know if I can be of any help!" She shouted out and waited until she heard a reply.

"Thank you!" Looking back down at the old volumes in front of her Verity started stacking them up into two piles, the needle on the old record player nearby fell off the vinyl and started to scratch against the side. Wiping her hands and making her way over she absentmindedly peered around for her customer who seemed to have disappeared. Her fingers delicately flicked through the records that sat beside the player until she found the one she was looking for, slipping it out of its sleeve and pursing her lips Verity blew any dust away before setting it on the player. Carefully placing the needle on the vinyl she smiled when she heard the first song, saxophones, trumpets and drums came together and Verity couldn't help but ever so slightly sway her hips to the beat. Going back to the books and taking a sip of her now cold tea she set her cup back down and picked up one lot of the books, making her way between the display cabinets and other oddities that filled the antiques shop Verity one by one started to sit them on a high shelf of an old cabinet. As she placed the second to last book on the shelf the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and feeling like she was being watched Verity craned her neck to see round the collection of old walking sticks and umbrellas, still not seeing her elusive customer she quickly planted the remaining book on the shelf and started making her way round the shop. It wasn't unusual for people to come in and get lost in the maze of furniture and old display cabinets, she would turn a corner and find a young couple trying on the Top Hats she'd just acquired or an older couple reminiscing about a plate pattern they'd bought themselves years ago. Finally she spotted him stood gazing into a large glass cabinet full of watches and jewellery.

"Hello there," she called out to him and smiled when he turned to her.

"Hi," he replied and Verity was struck at the kindness in his face. Walking over she stood slightly away and pointed to the cabinet.

"There's some gorgeous pieces in there," she told him. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" Watching him keenly she noticed his eyes dance from the cabinet to her and then back again.

"No, I'm just looking." He told her, "I didn't even know this place existed?!" he lied and Verity laughed at his expression.

"We're tucked away aren't we?" she agreed. "Well, my names Verity. Please feel free to take your time and have a good look around." Stepping away she stopped and hiked her thumb behind her. "And again, let me know if I can help in any way. I'll be over by the books!" Verity felt herself blush as the man gave her a warm smile and thanked her.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am?" Verity turned on her heel and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?!" she answered.

"The music? Did you…"

"Umhum! Tex Beneke and his orchestra," she answered his unasked question. "It's actually a live recording from nineteen forty six at the Hollywood Palladium. It's one of my favourites!" Verity listened to the music for a moment and when _'In the Mood'_ came on she couldn't help but grin. "Can you imagine what it must have been like? All that dancing?! Must have been fabulous." Realising she was bothering her customer Verity gave him an apologetic smile and scurried away quickly.

* * *

Steve had walked by the small antiques store every day for the past year, his eye was always caught by whatever was in the window. An old dresser, a vase, on one occasion there was a British Soldier's bearskin hat. The sign above was painted in large gold italics, J. S. Antiques. A handful of times he'd seen a woman leaning into one of the two display windows that sat either side of a bulky frosted glass door, or he'd see her sat on her legs in the window itself awkwardly trying to arrange a fan or a collection of crockery. She permanently wore a brown apron that she tied into a bow at the front and her matching brown hair was always twisted and held up by some exquisite pin or comb.

He'd see her cleaning the windows or sipping from a dainty cup and saucer as she seemingly sat and pondered how to arrange a selection of postcards, on one occasion he'd been caught off guard by her tacking a notice up on the window and as their eyes briefly met and she had given him a small smile he'd felt what could only be described as butterflies in his stomach. She seemed to wear a different coloured dress every day, his favourite being the periwinkle blue. He'd once walked past as she was helping a customer carry out a large ornate lamp stand to their car, her voice reminded him of an old English teacher he'd had at school. Miss Plummer had been sweet and patient and had let him help her in the classroom when all the other kids played outside. Looking back she must have done it to keep him from getting beat up by the bigger kids but at the time she'd told him he was the most helpful pupil she'd ever taught and that one day he'd grow up to be a very important person.

He'd heard the easy way she laughed when she banged her head against the trunk of the car and rubbing it comically waved off her customer before wiping her hands on her apron and walking back into the shop, letting out a contented sigh.

In the winter she hung a large wreath on the door and in the summer she'd always make sure there was a bowl of water for passing, thirsty dogs. One day a sandwich board appeared on the sidewalk and in scrolling chalk calligraphy messages would be left to passer-by's.

**_'Raining? Come in and have a browse!'_**

**_'Whoever said Disney was the happiest place on earth has never been in here!'_**

_**'Please come in, free cake!'**_

Steve was fascinated.

So one day, for a reason unknown to even Steve himself as he walked by he'd abruptly stopped, turned around and walked into the shop. Seeing the young woman stood in the back he'd shot round a corner and out of sight in panic not having planned to a, go in and b, now possibly talk to her.

"Good morning, let me know if I can be of any help!" He heard her shout out.

"Thank you!" He finally managed to reply and scrunched up his face in disappointment at himself for such a lacklustre response. Peering round a table of old clocks he watched as the woman he'd seen in the window so many times over the past year stacked books into two piles. Her capped sleeved summer yellow dress was cinched in by the habitual brown apron she wore and the skirt fluttered around her legs as she walked over to an old record player. Steve turned away, suddenly aware he was watching this woman, a complete stranger without her knowledge. As he began to look around the shop he heard the first song begin to play. Saxophones, trumpets and drums filled the shop and Steve felt like he'd travelled back in time. An assortment of memories and nostalgic notions filled his head, even the smell of the place took him back to another life. Taking his time he actually found himself enjoying looking at all the old bric-a-brac and ornaments. He'd unintentionally made his way back to where the woman was still stacking books, standing on her tip toes Steve pressed his lips together in contemplation but bolted when he noticed her stop what she was doing suddenly and begin to turn towards him. Seeing a big glass cabinet he planted himself in front of it.

"Hello there," he heard her say a moment later. Steve turned round and saw that she was standing behind him, smiling cordially and looking at him expectantly. Her sky blue eyes sparkled and a smudge of dust sat on her cheek.

"Hi," he replied as she walked to stand next to him and point to the cabinet he had been pretending to look in.

"There's some gorgeous pieces in there," she told him. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" Steve shook his head and folded his arms across his chest nervously.

"No, I'm just looking." He said and then blurted out, "I didn't even know this place existed?!" Feeling awful for lying Steve plastered on a smile and hoped she wouldn't pick up on his uneasiness.

"We're tucked away aren't we?" she exclaimed and Steve found himself relaxing. "Well, my names Verity." She told him as she brought up a delicately manicured hand to her chest, "Please feel free to take your time and have a good look around." Steve liked her instantly, he watched her slim wrists as she introduced herself and felt disappointed when she started to move away.

"Thank you," he told her ardently and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that she blushed at his words. It seemed to be her turn to appear nervous because as Steve continued to smile at her Verity wrung her hands together.

"And again, let me know if I can help in any way. I'll be over by the books!" Spinning on her heel Steve took a step forward.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am?" he called out after her.

"Yes?!" she answered turning back to him quickly.

"The music? Did you…" he started to ask her.

"Tex Beneke and his orchestra," Steve recognised the name instantly. "It's actually a live recording from nineteen forty six at the Hollywood Palladium. It's one of my favourites!" He could see the enthusiasm on her face and then as they both listened and 'In the Mood' came on Steve grinned along with Verity. "Can you imagine what it must have been like? All that dancing?! Must have been fabulous." Steve was about to reply but he watched as Verity scrunched up her face and scurried away quickly. Creasing his brow in confusion he already missed speaking with her, looking around himself he made a promise to ask her out before he left.

* * *

The sound of '_Moonlight Serenade_' trickled out of the record speaker and Verity found herself stopping in her tracks and closing her eyes, letting the melody pour over her like caramel.

"That's one of my favourites," Steve commented and cringed when he watched Verity jump at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologised as he made his way towards her.

"Don't worry," Verity told him hoping she wasn't a lustrous shade of pink. "I'm used to being on my own in here, surrounded by this stuff!" Steve laughed at the comical face she pulled and cleared his throat.

"There's some pictures back there, in an album behind the coat stand? I was wondering if I could have a look?" he asked her hesitantly. Verity grinned, happy that he was staying and she could talk to him some more. He was very handsome and something about his demeanour made her want to do nothing more but talk to him for as long as possible.

"Of course!" she answered rather excitedly. "Please, follow me." Walking by him she realised he was quite tall and the top of her head came to his shoulders. He also smelled great! Steve followed after her and watched as she expertly weaved in and out of the all the antiques to exactly where he'd seen the photo albums.

"Is this your shop?" he found himself asking. Verity turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, it's been here for decades and I took over when the old owner passed away." She told him as she came to stand in front of the coat stand and peer up at the photo albums in question. "Mister Suchorzewski never had any family so…" Moving the coat stand to one side Verity brought herself up onto her tiptoes once more and reached for the top album.

"Can I help?" Steve asked as he watched her struggle. Laughing Verity set herself back down and rested her hands on her hips, looking around she spotted what she was looking for.

"It's alright, I have a stool here." Verity grabbed the stool and placed it in front of the shelves. As she stepped up Steve instinctively put his hands out, hovering a little away from her waist as she reached for the album. Heaving it off the shelf she saw that Steve was standing close by. "Do you mind?" she asked as she held the album in front of her.

"No, of course not." Steve took hold of the album effortlessly.

"Be careful, it's quite heavy." Verity told him as she hopped off the stool and Steve realised nobody had said that to him for a very long time.

"I will," he answered before Verity took back the album and told him to follow her. Making their way back to the counter Verity set the album down and pulled a nearby lamp closer, flicking it on she opened the large folder to the first page, carefully peeling back the layer of tissue paper covering the first set of pictures. Steve leant forwards to look at the photos, they were obviously old, black and white and depicting people and places he didn't know.

"I haven't looked at these for a very long time," she told him. "I bought them from an estate sale, they'd been in the same family for years. This album starts around the beginning of the US' involvement in the Second World War, see that young man there? He's called Jonathan Abbott, he was one of three brothers that served." Steve looked down at the three young faces of the men staring back, he had known man like them, and he had been one of those men himself.

"How do you know?" he asked pointing to the man.

"I always try to do some research on the pieces I acquire, you find people buy the story and history of a piece sometimes more than the actual piece itself."

"They look young," he commented absentmindedly and Verity hummed in response.

"I think one of them was a photographer because the other album is full of photos of his regiment and where I think he served?" Flipping the page Verity chanced a look at her customer who was stood beside her, he was looking at the pictures with a look of melancholy.

"Can I have look at those?" Steve asked tentatively, looking up and seeing that Verity was already looking at him. "The other album?" he clarified as he cleared his throat.

"Of course, give me a minute." As Verity made her way back for the other folder she heard Steve call out after her.

"I'm not holding you up am I?" Verity looked around the shop and raised her eyebrows at him comically.

"I've got all the time in the world Sir…" she said laughing.

"Steve," he told her and watched as she lost her smile for a second and then nodding slowly backed away from him.

"Steve," she repeated with a smile. Steve continued to look at the album whilst Verity was fetching the other one. So many memories flooded back as he took in the faces of the young men and women in the photos. When he'd walked through the shop door that day he hadn't expected to end up reminiscing about all that he had been through and witnessed. A pretty face had tempted him in but now after speaking with her Steve thought she was one of the kindest people he'd ever met. Yes, it was true that he knew very little about her, nothing in fact but the way she smiled at him made him feel safe and secure. Who was this woman who owned a small antiques store hidden away in the city?

* * *

Both Steve and Verity had lost track of time as they had looked through the first photo album, each one had commented on the faces and locations and both had marvelled at how much had seemingly changed and stayed the same.

"How long have you owned the shop?" Steve asked her as she closed the first book and pulled the second in front of them.

"Oh it'll be a few years now, I worked for Mister Suchorzewski part time for a year before that whilst I worked at the museum."

"You like antiques then?" Steve laughed and Verity blushed.

"Yes, I suppose so." She replied quietly. "You seem to know a lot about this era? Are you a teacher?" Steve shook his head.

"No, just a hobby." Verity opened the second album and lifted the tissue paper from the first picture. It was a group shot of a regiment and as Verity took in all the faces Steve averted his gaze, his mind filled with memories he hadn't recalled for a very long time.

"So, what do you do Steve…?" As Verity looked up at Steve the bell hanging over the front door rang out, looking behind her Verity gave Steve an apologetic smile. "Pardon me, I'll be back in a minute." As she went off to serve the other customer Steve continued to look through the album and it only felt like a moment later that Verity returned with two cups of tea.

"Thank you," Steve said as he took the floral patterned cup and saucer from Verity's hand. "This is very kind," he sold her sincerely and smirked when she waved a hand at him dismissively. Her found Verity to be very modest and understated, qualities he admired given the usual characters he hung out with.

"You're welcome, I popped a little lemon melt on the saucer." she replied giving him a conspiratorial wink. "So, where did you get up to?" she asked looking down at the album.

"These are great photos," Steve commented as Verity took a sip of tea and nodded in agreement.

"Aren't they? I love hidden treasures like these, all of this furniture, all of these things have played a part in someone's life. A cherished heirloom, a clock that told someone to go to work every day of their life and photos of people long since gone. It all holds so much history and it always makes me happy to see them go to good homes where they'll be cherished and hopefully passed down for generations to come." Verity realised she'd just given quite a speech and blushed with embarrassment. "Well, something like that anyway!" she added as she nervously laughed and took a big gulp of her tea.

"Can I take you out Verity?" Steve blurted and Verity just stared at him speechless.

"Umm? Yes?" she replied and Steve creased his brow in confusion, his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Was that a question?" he asked and Verity shook her head strongly.

"No! It was a yes yes," she confirmed and Steve grinned at her still 'deer in headlights' expression.

"Friday night?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered still nodding her head.

"Seven o'clock?"

"Yes," Steve laughed again.

"You're a difficult woman to please Verity…!" he joked and Verity laughed back.

"Clements," she told him.

"Clements," Steve replied. "Well Miss Clements, shall I pick you up here?"

"Yes that's fine, where are we going?" Steve was surprised by her direct question but then smiled a knowing smile.

"How about we go dancing?" Steve asked as he pointed in the general direction of the record player. The air in Verity's lungs disappeared and she found she couldn't speak. "Verity?" Steve said concerned. "Do you know how to dance? We could just go for a coffee…" he asked, suddenly aware that what people did on dates now was far different to what he remembered.

"Yes, no, dancing! That sounds wonderful," she finally managed to tell him. Her eyes strayed to the two photo albums and then back to Steve. "Let me go wrap these up for you," she told him. "On me," she clarified.

"Oh no, that's fine. How much are they? Let me pay," Steve followed her as she walked to the till and set the albums down.

"Don't be silly, please let me give them to you. You've kept me company this afternoon and asked me dancing, believe me, you are not paying for these!" she told him with eyebrows raised. "Consider them a gift," Steve reluctantly nodded as he watched her wrap up the first album in tissue paper and then place it in a large paper bag. The needle on the record player slipped off the vinyl and Steve offered to replace the record. "Yes please, thank you. I'll have the other wrapped up by the time you get back!"

Verity watched after him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Pulling the next album in front of her she absentmindedly lifted the tissue paper covering the large photo underneath. It was of a large battalion of soldiers all standing tall and looking proud, in the middle stood Captain America.

"Oh my god," Verity clapped a hand over her mouth and gawked at the picture in front of her. "It can't be?!" she whispered to herself as she anxiously looked around to see if Steve was making his way back. Hearing the first song start snapped her back to reality and just in that moment Steve reappeared.

"Do you like the song choice?" he asked smiling easily and coming to stand in front of her. Verity looked at him as if he had grown another head and Steve laughed nervously. "If it isn't I can always change it?" he asked perplexed.

"No!" Verity all but shouted at him. "It's great! Perfect!" shaking her head she tried to remember what she had been doing. "Sorry," she found herself apologising but Steve just chuckled and wondered what had happened to make her so skittish. Looking down at the still unwrapped album he asked if there was a problem. "NO!" Verity barked as she slammed the album shut and began hastily wrapping the thing in tissue paper.

"You sure?" Steve asked and Verity stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath before looking at him.

"Yes Steve, everything's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrived at J.S. Antiques a few minutes early, he could see that a light was on in the back but apart from that the windows and front of the store were in darkness. It was still quite light in the city, the summer months basking the buildings and streets in a humid glow. Checking his watch he stepped towards the door and knocked against the glass three times. He saw Verity appear near the back of the store, give him a quick anxious wave and then disappear again. Steve laughed to himself and then creased his brow, wondering where she'd gone and for a split second whether or not she would actually come back. Watching her appear again and scurry towards him Steve smiled as she came to a stop and pointed to the '_Sorry We're Closed_' sign that hung in the middle of the window.

"What time do you open?" he asked through the glass, recalling straightaway how her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm at everything.

"Nine O'clock tomorrow morning!" Verity replied as she pretended to look apologetic.

"Can you make an exception? I really need a…" Steve looked at the display to his right and squinted. "A vase?" he told her not entirely convinced that what he was looking at was in fact a vase. Verity peered into the window and snorted with laughter, unlocking the door she swung it open and told him to come in. Steve did as he was told and walked by Verity who was still laughing.

"That's a chamber pot but I guess you could put flowers in it!" she told him before they both settled into a silence.

"How are you?" Verity and Steve asked the other in unison.

"I'm well," Verity answered blushing as Steve answered as well.

"I'm good, thank you!" Verity brought her hand up and covered her mouth as she chuckled.

"If we carry on like this we'll be done talking in half an hour!" she said and Steve shook his head and took a breath, he was glad to see that Verity was seemingly just as nervous as he was but the way she laughed made him think she didn't take herself or anyone else for that matter too seriously. He noticed her hair was pinned on each side by two delicate combs and the rosy red dress she wore had a small white collar.

"No apron?" he asked and Verity looked down at herself as she brushed out the imaginary creases on the skirt of her dress.

"No," she answered laughing. "No apron," just as Steve was about to compliment her Verity took a sharp intake of breath and raised her brows at him. "Do I have time to show you something, before we go?" she asked excitedly. "If you want to that is?"

"Sure," Steve answered bemused. Beckoning him to follow her Verity started to walk towards the back of the shop.

"It came in yesterday," she told him as he followed her. "It's in really good condition for its age!" turning back round to him Verity held the Ventriloquist's Dummy up and cringed. "Super creepy right?!" she laughed as Steve took in the eerie face of the small wooden puppet.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," he said slowly as he felt the fabric of the Dummy's black suit. Verity grinned and made the Dummy look at Steve.

"And what's your name little boy?" she asked trying but failing miserably to not move her lips. Steve laughed and held up his hand in front of the Dummy's face.

"That is strange," he told her again as Verity put the Dummy down.

"I'll grab my coat and then we can go?" Verity asked and Steve nodded his head. "Just give me a minute alright," as Verity went off in search of her coat Steve stood and looked around him. In the darkness there was plenty of ornaments, trinkets and strange looking things to cast even stranger looking shadows over the dark walls of the old store. As Verity reappeared in front of him Steve asked her if she ever felt scared being in the shop on her own. "Oh all the time!" she answered him as they made their way to the front door and when Verity got one of her arms caught in her coat Steve instinctively held it out for her. "Thank you," she said as his fingers naturally smoothed down the collar and accidently grazed against her cheek. Verity lost her train of thought as she looked up at Steve but a second later remembered what he'd said and blurted out her answer, a little too loud and frantic for it not to go unnoticed by Steve. "The amount of times I've jumped out of my skin or screamed because of a fur coat hanging on a hook or a wind-up toy making a ticking noise all of a sudden when it never had done before!" As Verity locked the door Steve stood beside her, popping the key in her purse and giving him a quick smile they stepped out onto the sidewalk and started down the street.

"You don't mind walking?" he asked, suddenly aware that perhaps he'd made a grievous error.

"No of course not! I walk everywhere." Verity told him, craning her neck to look up at him. "You?" she asked in response happy that they weren't walking in silence.

"I have a bike," he told her. "A motorbike," he clarified and Verity laughed.

"Oh that's a shame, I was just picturing you riding a bicycle, you know, the ones with a basket at the front?" Steve saw that she was teasing him and smirked. "So, where are we going?" she asked him. Steve tried to slow his pace down when he noticed Verity was taking two steps for his one, her bag sat in the crook of her arm and she had a funny habit of skipping over cracks in the pavement. When they came to a crosswalk Verity pressed the button and even though there was no traffic in sight Steve waited patiently until the green man appeared and Verity seemed confident enough to cross.

"There's an old dance hall," he told her pointing ahead of them.

"There is? I never knew that!" Verity said shocked. "Have you been before?"

"A long time ago, it's been there for a while. I noticed it was still open a couple of weeks ago and couldn't believe it, every street seems to be lined with coffee shops these days." Steve internally chastised himself for sounding like an old man.

"I know what you mean, there are a few hidden gems left here and there. The old cinema is still open and there's a deli that has been open for fifty years!" Steve felt the first raindrop fall onto his cheek and looking down he noticed Verity look up to the sky angrily. Massive fat droplets of rain started to come down thick and fast and Verity held her bag over her head.

"I haven't got an umbrella!" she told him.

"Neither have I!" Steve replied rather angry at himself for the oversight. Looking up and down the street and not seeing any cabs Verity turned back to Steve.

"How far is it?" she asked him just as a massive bolt of lightning cracked through the sky above them and the sound of thunder filled their ears a moment later. "Never mind, come on!" As the heavens opened the pair began to run back to the shop. Steve hooked his arm through Verity's as she ran as fast as she could. A couple of times her heeled feet smacked into large puddles and we a shriek and a laugh Verity would try to side step the next as Steve steered them onwards. Seeing a large, covered doorway of a department store Steve pulled them in the direction of it. Crashing into the doorway the pair of them huffed and puffed as Steve brushed his hands through his hair and Verity just held her arms aloft and laughed.

"It didn't say it was going to rain today!" Steve exclaimed as Verity patted her cheeks and nose dry with the cuff of her coat.

"They definitely didn't!" Verity agreed, cringing when she felt her hair plastered to her forehead. As far as Steve was concerned Verity looked utterly charming and the fact that she was laughing about the whole thing made him like her even more. "Do you want to make another run for it?" she asked him as she slipped her shoes off her feet. The very idea than any woman could run in heels effectively was codswallop as far as Verity was concerned! Steve's eyes widened in surprise as she held her shoes in one hand, her bag in the other and gave him a determined look.

"Ready when you are," he answered as Verity let out a determined huff before running towards her store. Finally making it back Verity fished in her purse for the key as Steve held his jacket over his head whilst also trying to protect Verity from the squall. Tumbling in Steve stomped his feet on the doormat and looked at Verity irritated.

"I'm really sorry Verity, I should have called a cab beforehand or something…" Verity could see Steve was beating himself up.

"Don't apologise!" she told him quickly. "You're not responsible for the weather Steve," she told him as she smiled hoping it would ease his guilt.

"Do you want to, re-arrange…?" Steve fumbled over his words, he was pretty certain he'd blown any chance he had with Verity Clements. They both stood dripping wet, leaving puddles where they stood as Verity gingerly pulled off her coat.

"Do you have to leave?" Verity asked him suddenly upset.

"No? But I mean…"

"Then stay here for a while, I have some clean dry towels in the back, I have a record player and tea and biscuits. Not what we planned but I think we can still make the best of it yes?" Looking at him hopefully Verity saw his eyes glisten with interest.

"Make do and mend?" he said flippantly.

"Exactly!" Verity beamed. Looking around she spotted two old wooden chairs and went to grab them, seeing Steve stood behind her she handed him the chairs and then flicked on some of the lamps dotted around the store. "I'll go get the towels and make the tea, you can pick the music, if you want?" she asked him keenly and Steve nodded.

"Sounds great," he told her as she gave him a quick smile before disappearing into the back of the shop. Quickly dumping her things on the floor she looked in the little mirror that hung on the wall. Her hair was dripping wet! Throwing her head over and grabbing one of the towels she roughly dried her hair and threw her head back up. Verity had bobbles, combs and pins everywhere so it didn't take her long to find a large clip and stick it all up. Rubbing the rest of herself down she got on with the tea and when she returned with a pot of tea in one hand and two cups and saucers in the other Verity stopped in her tracks and sucked in a breath. Steve had managed to find a small table and laid it with a delicate white tablecloth and placed a small lamp in the middle. With the two wooden chairs on either side it looked like it belonged in some small quaint jazz bar somewhere. The music was playing and he'd put on her favourite record, the one that had been playing when he first came in. Blushing and looking up at him Verity smiled.

"You remembered?" she said as she put the pot of tea down on the table and Steve took the cups from her. Steve watched Verity closely as her hand fluttered to her throat, obviously something she did when she was nervous. She kept giving him quick nervous smiles and he found the way she would grin at him from time to time utterly endearing. "Oh, let me take your jacket and shoes. I have a heater in the back, I don't want you catching a cold!" Steve reluctantly gave Verity his jacket and shoes.

"Thank you Verity," he replied quietly. Verity didn't say anything as she quickly went to set them in front of the heater in the back. When she returned Steve graciously pulled out one of the seats for her to sit down, thanking him quietly Verity watched as he rounded the table and took the other opposite her. The ridiculousness of it all seemed to register with them both at the same time because the quiet store, save for the music was filled with loud laughter from both Steve and Verity.

"Shall I pour the tea?!" she asked him and Steve grinned back, thoroughly enjoying himself and feeling more and more relaxed.

"Please," he told her. "This wasn't what I had planned," he started again.

"Don't worry yourself, this is perfect." She told him and Steve's heart began to beat faster when she had told him it was perfect! "Have you had a chance to look at the photo albums?" she asked and instantly regretted her question. The photo with him in it was near the back of one of those albums and Verity realised that if he had seen it he would know she knew who he was. Would that be a problem? Would he be angry? Would he think she was being deceitful by not addressing it? Verity watched him carefully as he began to shake his head.

"I haven't," Steve answered and Verity sighed with relief. "I'm afraid I've been busy and…"

"No problem!" she said interrupting him. "Would you like some more tea?!" she asked him rather ferociously and Steve found himself laughing at her.

"No thank you, Verity is there something wrong?" he had to ask, she seemed to be berating herself for something and he couldn't tell what had happened.

"I err, no?" she answered as she shoved a whole biscuit into her mouth.

"Was that a question?" Steve asked.

"No, it was no, no." Verity clarified, her left cheek full of biscuit. Picking up the tin she shoved it under his nose and asked if he wanted one, Steve laughed as he took a wafer and thanked her.

"You said the previous owner, Mister…?"

"Suchorezewski," Verity answered thankful he was changing the subject.

"Yes, that he left you the shop?"

"He did," Verity played with the small teaspoon that sat on her saucer as they talked.

"How did you end up working here in the first place?" Steve asked.

"Wholly by accident! I was walking by one day and there isn't an antique shop in the world I wouldn't be able to not go in. I instantly fell in love with the place and when I met Mister Suchorezewski I couldn't have imagined a gentler, caring and funny man. I never actually asked for a job here and Mister Suchorezewski never offered me one but as the weeks went by and I found myself coming to the shop and helping out it just became routine that I would help, serve customers and make cups of tea."

"And you said you worked in a museum?" Verity nodded again.

"I left home at eighteen, my parents were… practical people and expected me to make my own way in the world as an adult. Which I didn't disagree with mind you, so, I very quickly realised I needed to get a job!" Verity raised her brows comically. "I'd always had a Saturday job, washing pots in a coffee shop and whathaveyou but…"

"Something more substantial," Steve commented.

"Indeed! So that's what I did, I went to the museum and asked."

"If you could have a job?" Steve asked bemused.

"That's where I wanted to work," Verity answered modestly. "I had naivety on my side remember. A very large, very beautiful woman in her fifties called Tammy Heyer took an instant liking to me and offered me a job."

"Just like that?" Verity shrugged in response.

"It wasn't the most exciting job, I spent the next nine months cataloguing every book the museum had, which was a lot and entered them onto a new computer system that Tammy had no idea how to work! But the fact that I could walk round the museum when I wanted, follow the tour guides and just be surrounded by so much history everyday was enough for me."

"And then you were given the store?" Steve asked, enjoying the easy way with which Verity could tell a story and keep him entertained with her expressions of shock or disappointment or absurdity.

"I miss that old man, he would always tell me that I reminded him of his Wife. I think that's why he kept me around!" Verity gave herself a moment to calm her emotions, thoughts of her old friend and the impact he'd had on her life swirling around inside her.

"You seem to have a way with people!" Steve commented and Verity immediately shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I just got lucky with two of them. People I mean, I'm fine with customers but I don't really have many friends…" She answered and instantly cringed. Even to her own ears she sounded lonesome.

"Would you change anything?" he asked her.

"Not a thing, I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. I don't believe in fate, I mean, I believe we're in charge of our own destiny but I don't think we can plan out the rest or our lives. We have to take one day at a time, make our own opportunities and take opportunities as they come, does that make sense?" she asked him as she searched his eyes for any clues as to what he was thinking.

"More than you know," Steve answered. Verity felt like she was blushing and had said far more than she had planned to, it was a failing of hers she'd struggled with all her life. Too fast to trust.

"I'm an only child!" she laughed. "Too much time with my own thoughts!" she laughed by way of an explanation.

"Me too," Steve replied.

"You are?" Verity smiled at him warmly before an ornament behind him caught her eye. "Oh, have you seen one of these before?" she asked as she stood and pulled the ornament from the shelf beside Steve. Steve watched as Verity placed it on their makeshift table and pulled a candle from a candlestick nearby. Lighting a match and then the candle Steve was transfixed at the way Verity delicately blew the flame out on the match and carefully spun the surrounding metal sphere that encased the candle. As if by magic stars and moons were projected into the shop, the candlelight reflecting off of crystal, glass and mirrors. Verity turned to see Steve looking around him. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked absentmindedly and missed the look Steve gave her.

"Can I make a confession?" Steve asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"Of course!" Verity answered looking at him intrigued all the while her mind racing with the infinite number of potential things he could be about to tell her.

"I've been walking by this shop for a while now and the other day, well, I wanted to meet the woman I'd seen in the shop window so many times before."

"Me?!" Verity asked as her hand came up to her chest in response to the honesty Steve was displaying

"Yeah, you'd be in the window or you'd be helping a customer or writing on the board outside. Well, I…" Steve became conscious that he was basically telling this woman sat in front of him that he'd been watching her without her knowing.

"That's…" Verity paused and Steve wasn't sure how she was going to react. "You know, when you smiled back?" she started nervously. "When I was putting the notice up in the window and you smiled back? Well that was one of my favourite days," she told him quietly and Steve looked at her wide eyed.

"You remember that?" he asked astonished.

"I remembered you," she told him quietly before drinking her tea, her hand shaking as she placed the cup back on the saucer. Steve just watched her avidly, his mind reeling. Suddenly shifting her weight and sitting up Verity cleared her throat, the air was thick between them.

"I said we were going dancing didn't I?" Steve said quietly.

"Pardon me?" Verity looked at him as Steve stood up and listening to the music change from a quick melody to a slow, romantic one held out his hand towards Verity.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Verity gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Yes," she whispered as she took his hand and they began to slowly move around the narrow aisle way. Neither felt the need to make small talk and if both of them were being honest, however much they enjoyed holding or being held their minds were filled with their own thoughts. Memories, questions, both of them felt distracted by other things. Steve however was acutely aware of how well Verity seemed to fit his frame, her small hand was enveloped by his and now that she was so close he could see she had the faintest of scars on her cheek. Instinctively he brushed his thumb over the white skin and Verity smiled at him.

"I fell down the steps of the school bus," she told him.

"Verity?"

"Yes Steve," she answered looking back up at him.

"I need to… tell you something." Verity looked at him softly.

"I know," she told him.

"You do?" Steve creased his brow in confusion.

"Yeah,"

"Is that…?"

"It isn't," she interrupted him and Steve found himself nodding mutely as Verity leant her head against his shoulder. The soft cotton of his shirt felt warm against her cheek and Verity closed her eyes at the sensation. When he heard her giggling against his chest he peered down at her.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Well, I was just imagining us chatting again, neither one of us ever finishing a sentence."

"We'll be talking again?" Steve asked and Verity found her throat suddenly dry.

"I would like too," she whispered. "I've given you my life story, I think it only far that you tell me yours. And I have a feeling yours will be a little more interesting than working in an antique's shop."

"Fair point," Steve answered as they carried on dancing. "When did you…?"

"There's a picture of you, in one of the albums you have. I saw it as I was wrapping it up for you." The needle on the record player fell off and the pair came to a stop.

"You didn't know before?" Steve asked and Verity shook her head.

"No, is that…?"

"It isn't," Steve answered and Verity smirked. Realisation suddenly dawned on Verity and letting her head loll back she let out a pained groan. "What is it?" Steve asked concerned. Verity jutted her head towards a tin bucket filled with old-fashioned umbrellas.

"I completely forgot," she told him rolling her eyes.

"I don't mind, I think this worked out quite well don't you?" Verity beamed at him and nodded.

"Unquestionably 'quite well'," she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Verity didn't bother with a coat, it was the middle of summer and the heat was already bouncing off the sidewalk as she made her way to the store. At that time of the morning it was only delivery people who were out and about, trolleys clanged against concrete and men and women shouted for shutters to be lifted so that bread, fish and newspapers could be delivered. With a coffee in one hand and her tote bag in the other Verity gave some of the local business owners a small wave as she stopped outside her store front door. Fishing for her key, which she did every morning Verity chastised herself for not putting it in an easier location. She always ended up unpacking her bag to find the thing and always swore she would put it in a more convenient place next time. Wedging the door open she walked through the shop and sat her coffee and bag down on the counter. Flicking the switch for the lights Verity grabbed her apron and pulled it over her head, passing the strings round her waist and tying it at the front in a bow. She was in a good mood, a really good mood in fact so for a change, Verity went straight to the record player and set a quite lively record going. Filling the dog bowl with water and placing it outside Verity noticed quite a few more people around, the good weather obviously enticing them out earlier and walking to work rather than taking a cab or the subway. Hauling the sandwich board out Verity took stock of the front of her shop and looked curiously at the windows. If it wasn't too busy she was going to redo them, both of them. Taking a deep breath and readying herself for the day ahead Verity grinned, she was definitely in a good mood.

* * *

Wiping her hands down the front of her apron as she sat on her knees she took in the window display she'd just finished. She'd pulled everything out and collected all the picnic paraphernalia she had in the store. Laying a gingham blanket down she'd arranged the picnic basket, tea set and parasols in the middle. Grinning to herself she was especially proud of the idea of sitting teddy bears in the picnic, their little faces peering out onto the sidewalk. A tap on the glass made her jump and turning quickly she saw the face of her shop neighbour Mister Porter looking back at her.

"Looks great!" he shouted through the glass and Verity grinned back and thanked him. Crawling out she decided a cup of tea was in order and pushed the front door to, that way whilst she was in the back she'd hear the bell ring out. Which is exactly what happened as soon as she put the kettle on. Running back into the shop she spotted the old lady looking at the arrangement of ornaments near the front.

"Good morning!" she shouted out. "Let me know if you have any questions," Verity figured the kettle would be boiled by now so quickly went and made herself a cup of tea. When she returned the old lady was stood at the counter with a small figurine.

"How much is this dear?" the old lady asked and Verity picked up the figure and turned it over carefully.

"Twenty dollars ma'am." Verity told her as she watched the old lady wince. "Do you want to make me an offer?" Verity asked kindly. The old lady caught on to Verity's meaning and chuckled.

"Would you take twelve?" she asked.

"Eighteen," Verity replied good humouredly.

"Fourteen?"

"Sixteen?" Verity laughed.

"Fifteen and that's my final offer!" the old lady exclaimed.

"Deal," Verity answered as she held out her hand. "You drive a hard bargain Ma'am," she said as she set the ornament down carefully and began to wrap it in tissue paper. "It's a lovely piece, Chalkware from this period is a real treat!" the old lady nodded in agreement. When Verity had packed up the piece and put the money in the till she stepped round the counter and walked the old lady to the front door. "Let me get the door for you," she said as she opened the large door and felt the warm breeze hit her cheeks.

"Thank you dear,"

"No problem at all, thank you for calling in." Verity stood and watched the hustle and bustle on the street, closing her eyes for a moment she let the sun warm her face and let out a contented sigh. From inside the shop she heard 'Jeep Jockey Jump' begin to play and smiled, it was days like this that made Verity Clements seriously consider she had the most wonderful life. Sure, she worried about the things everybody else worried about but on the whole life was good.

"Hello Verity," opening her eyes Verity grinned. Life was very good.

"Hello Steve," she replied as she brought her hand up to shade her eyes from the sun. "How are you?" she asked as she watched him step towards her.

"I'm good, you?" he asked seeing that her yellow button down dress had tiny daisies all of over it.

"I'm well thank you for asking, do you have time for a cup of tea?" she asked hopefully and when Steve nodded Verity beckoned him in. "It's hot today," she said as she made her way to the counter. "Can you believe it rained on us the other day, it's been dry as a bone ever since!" Laughing Verity leant against the counter.

"I've been carrying an umbrella every day since," Steve joked and Verity smiled at him warmly. "I like the window," he told her pointing to the display at the front of the shop.

"You do? Thank you," Verity replied as she shifted her weight and crossed he legs. "I'm not sure what to do for the other, any ideas?" she asked. Steve thought for a moment and looked around the store. "What about umbrellas?" he offered.

"Excellent idea! I love it," Verity clapped her hands together.

"I brought you a present," Steve told her as he presented the small wrapped package in front of her and watched as Verity beamed.

"You didn't?!" she said disbelievingly.

"I did," Steve replied laughing when she took the parcel tentatively.

"You didn't have to do this Steve," Verity told him as she ran her hand over the paper.

"You gave me those albums remember," Steve replied.

"Yes but… not because I thought…" Verity struggled for the right words.

"Just open it," Steve told her and Verity acquiesced. Removing the paper she unfolded the sky blue fabric with its dainty frill border.

"An apron!" Verity exclaimed looking at Steve shocked.

"Do you like it, I can return it?" Steve cringed, wondering if he'd made a terrible mistake.

"No! I love it!" Unfolding the apron Verity put it on the counter as she took her brown one off. Slipping the string over her head she wrapped the apron round her waist and tied it in a bow at the front.

"You're sure?" Steve watched as she twisted and turned in front of her, as far as he was concerned she looked beautiful.

"Perfect for summer," Verity looked at him admiringly. "Thank you Steve, this is very kind of you." Taking a step towards him Verity risked giving him a kiss on the cheek, as she brought herself up on her tiptoes nervously she lost her balance and planted her hands against his chest to stop herself from falling into him. Turning a deep shade of red, laughing and apologising profusely Verity couldn't look him in the eye she was so embarrassed. Utterly failing she started to pull away from him as Steve's arms stopped her. Verity kept her eyes fixated on the centre of his chest as Steve's watched her rib cage heave with nervousness.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes?" Verity answered breathlessly.

"Was that a question?" Steve smiled.

"No," Verity answered quietly. "It was a yes, yes."

* * *

Steve made a point of walking passed the store as often as possible, some days he had time to go in and Verity would always make him a cup of tea and others he would see her through the window and wave. They had finally managed to go on the date Steve had asked her on all that time ago, heading down to the dance hall, umbrella in hand they danced all but two dances and on the way back to the shop Steve had given Verity a piggyback her feet hurt so much.

"I haven't had a piggyback since I was a kid!" Verity told him as she held onto his shoulders.

"I don't think I've ever given one before!" Steve threw over his shoulder.

"I'm not too heavy am i?" she asked instinctively.

"No Verity, you're good." Steve replied. Slipping off his back when they'd got back the store Verity laughed as Steve pretended to wince and roll out his shoulder as if he'd pulled it.

"Ha ha," she said tapping his arm playfully. "Very funny," the pair stood in front of the store and neither really knew what to say. "I had the best time of my life Steve, thank you." She told him and Steve nodded mutely, feeling the same way.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"You know where I am," she replied. Steve leant towards her and very gently kissed her, Verity melting into him like caramel. "Good night," she whispered, her lips still swollen from the kiss.

"Goodnight Verity."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Steve smiled when he saw the chalk board outside the shop.

**_Everyone must take the time to sit and watch the leaves turn._**

Stepping in and hearing the bell ring he looked for Verity behind the counter, when he didn't see her he started to walk round the store. There was always something new to look at, an ornament, a selection of books. He always enjoyed seeing what records she had in and the old photos of men in their top hats framed in exquisite baroque gold.

"Verity?" he called out slightly alarmed that she hadn't appeared.

"Oh, hey Steve. I'll be with you in a minute." He heard her shout from somewhere out of his line of sight and watched as she hurried around the corner towards him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine, fine Steve how are you?" Verity smiled at him warmly, it had been a while since she'd last seen him and it was good to see his face again.

"I'm well, I'm sorry it's been a while…" he started.

"Don't apologise Steve, really it's no problem." Verity took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I have something for you," she told him turning and walking towards the counter. Steve followed after her and watched as she pulled a small wrapped parcel from under the till. "Found it the other day and thought of you," she said. Steve took the parcel from her and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was an old pin, turning it over in his hand Steve looked at her gobsmacked. It was from his old infantry.

"Verity, this is… too much." He told her quietly and Verity gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No it isn't, nobody else should have that but you. Can I?" offering to put it on his jacket Steve agreed and watched closely as Verity carefully pinned it onto the collar of his leather jacket. "There, looks perfect." She told him. "I'm glad you're back Steve, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, this." He said pointing the pin. "You don't know how much this means to me," Steve looked at her astonished. His heart had felt lost without her when he'd been away and now seeing her again, all lighteness and smiles he didn't want to be away from her. She was everything he'd missed or had been taken from him, sunshine and hope and compassion. He was so thankful he had stepped into the shop that day, he was eternally thankful.

* * *

**One Month Later - Poland**

"What the hell happened Tony?!" Steve stood panting and staring at Tony Stark who was resting against a nearby table.

"No clue? Any ideas?" he asked the room.

"They knew we were coming, how would they know that?" Clint asked angrily as he stared at the rest of the team.

"There's no way they could have known, their whereabouts were only discovered twenty four hours ago. It doesn't make any sense." Natasha held onto her neck as she spoke, they were all broken and sore from the pre-emptive attack they had succumbed to on their latest mission.

"You need to get to the bottom of this Tony!" Steve said as he pointed to him. "Before it's too late."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hey," Verity could instantly tell something was wrong. "Are you alright?" she asked as Steve walked by her and stopped. When he didn't answer she smiled at him warmly and took his hand. "Cup of tea?" she asked him and Steve smiled, glad to not have to explain and glad that Verity seemingly didn't need an explanation.

* * *

As they sat on the old sofa near the back of the store with the record player on Steve watched as Verity held his hand in hers on her lap and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.

"Do you want to get out of the city for a while?" he asked her.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Verity looked up at him and seeing that his eyes were dark with torment settled her head on his shoulder.

"The beach?" he whispered.

"Sounds perfect, leave it to me…"

"Verity you've already done…"

"Shh Steve, leave it to me. I know the perfect place, you just tell me when alright?" Steve kissed the top of her head and smiled gratefully.

"Alright," he replied, thankful of having one constant in his life.

* * *

Walking into the small beach house Steve inhaled the smell of the sea air, closing his eyes he could hear the waves crash onto the shore.

"Do you like it?" Verity asked from behind as she closed the door and set a bag down on the floor.

"It's perfect," he replied as he picked the bag up and asked where she wanted it to go.

"The kitchen please, I'll make sure everything is in order and then we can have some dinner and sit round a fire with blankets until it's too cold, how does that sound?" Steve looked at Verity, mesmerised by her capacity to make everything sound so wonderful. Her large wooly jumper swamped her figure and the pair of slacks were rolled up at the ankles, she was effortlessly chic in his eyes.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled at her as she walked passed.

Later, as they sat and ate dinner in the small alcove of the kitchen they talked and joked and laughed until Verity had to sit back and hold her stomach, the mix of wine and lasagne and laughing making her feel full.

"How did you find this place?" Steve asked between mouthfuls.

"It belongs to a friend of mine," Verity told him as she piled more salad onto her plate.

"You have good friends," Steve remarked and Verity grinned, lifting her glass in the air and making a toast.

"To good friends," she said as she watched his eyes darken. "What is it? What's wrong?" Steve forced himself to smile at her.

"It's nothing," he said quietly. "I'm concerned that my…"

"Job?" Verity guessed and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, my job will be a problem, for us?" taking hold of his hand across the table Verity looked at him through her lashes.

"It won't be," she told him surely.

"How do you know?" Steve started but Verity interrupted him.

"Steve, it won't be. Trust me," she said with a wink. "I know what I'm talking about."

He believed her.

* * *

"We've been one step behind every time! What the hell is going on?!" Tony paced back and forth as the other team members watched on.

"Surveillance?" Steve suggested.

"That would only give them so much, no, they knew where we were going, how we were getting there… It has to be something else?" Tony looked around the group, he didn't like his options.

* * *

Steve leant his head against the top of Verity's as they slowly swayed back and forth on the dancefloor. They were hardly dancing but the little change in direction every now and again was enough to stop anybody from complaining.

"Verity?" Steve whispered.

"Mm?"

"Do you want to leave?" he watched as she looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"Shall we go to your place?" she asked and Steve nodded, leading her from the dancefloor.

* * *

Steve had watched Verity sleep since the moment the room had been bright enough, she was on her side facing towards him and watching her sleep Steve committed to memory every freckle and tiny scar on her face. He didn't want the day to start, he wanted to lie there forever and watch the light fall and rise of her chest under the sheets. When her breathing changed and her eyes fluttered Steve became conscious of his actions and averted his gaze, not wanting to unnerve her. With a long, feline like stretch Verity looked to him as he turned his attention back to her.

"Good morning," she purred and smiled at him.

"Good morning," Steve grinned enjoying the way Verity groaned as her neck cracked. "That doesn't sound good?" he commented.

"It's been like that for years," she commented absentmindedly as she placed her head on his chest. Twirling her hair round his forefinger Steve noticed a thin, silvery scar run down the side of her neck. Letting his fingers trace over it he creased his brow in confusion.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked her.

"Happened when I was little, skipping rope I think?" she answered as he closed his eyes and hummed. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Breakfast in bed?" he replied and Verity grinned.

"You're talking my language!"

* * *

"Get her back now!" Steve shouted to Tony as he looked down at the lifeless figure of his friend Natasha.

"Is she going to make it?" he heard someone ask from behind and it took all of his strength not to pummel the man into the ground.

"She has to survive," Steve ground out through gritted teeth. "How did they know we were coming?!"

* * *

Verity sat on Steve's couch as he paced back and forth in front of her, watching him patiently she waited for him to speak first. On the coffee table in front of her sat the two albums she'd given him when they'd first met.

"Verity I'll be unable to see you as often as I'd like for a while, I can't explain fully but…"

"That's fine Steve," Verity interrupted him and she saw his shoulders visibly relax.

"I'm sorry Verity," he told her earnestly and Verity smiled at him.

"Don't apologise, just stay safe alright and let me know when we can go dancing again." Steve was eternally grateful for Verity's understanding and coming to stand in front of her as she stood the couple embraced.

"I'll even give you a piggyback home," he told her as Verity laughed.

"Deal," Verity looked up at him and then pulled away abruptly. "Oh I nearly forgot." She said as she started to rummage through her bag. "I was going to give you this another time but, well, now is as good a time as any!" Handing him the small box Verity watched as Steve took off the brown paper slowly. "It's a music box," she told him as he turned it over in his hands. "Open it," Steve did as he was told, lifting the small metal lid. The metal cylinder inside with its precisely placed pins began to rotate away from and then under the steel comb, plucking the tines and creating a melody that Steve recognised instantly.

"Moonlight serenade?" he asked and Verity nodded.

"I hope you like it," she said as Steve tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I love it, listen I'm sorry Verity I have to go…" Verity nodded and started walking towards the door.

"I know, don't worry I'll go. I'm late anyway…"

"I'm sorry Verity," he said earnestly.

"Steve, go to work. I'm fine, I'll see you soon." Kissing him on the cheek Verity grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Verity!" Steve shouted after her and she looked at him expectantly.

"When I get back, we need to, I mean I want to ask you…"

"When you get back," she interrupted him pointedly before leaving.

* * *

The team were assembled in the lab, each one of them looking at the myriad of data and information being presented in front of them.

"They've been one step ahead every time, they know how and where we're coming in." Tony looked at Natasha who was sat opposite him, sporting cuts and bruises to her face she looked more determined than ever to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

"Do we even know who?" Steve asked has he span the small music box round and round on the table in front of him.

"We think it may be Hydra," Bruce whispered hesitantly.

"What?!" Steve replied shocked. Standing he immediately went over to the blueprints of the building they were about to infiltrate. "We've been going after what we thought was a single threat, no connection to any larger organisation? Are you telling me our target is Hydra?"

"Intel is pointing to them, don't ask me how but we think some kind of sleeper cell has surfaced. Agents that have been dormant…" Just as Steve creased his brow and took a closer look at one of the photos in front of him an almighty bang filled all of their ears. Glass and shrapnel flew through the air as some of them were thrown from where they stood or sat and others threw themselves out of the way of the explosion at the centre of the room. The lights flickered and the sprinklers activated as Steve pulled himself from the floor, his ears still ringing he looked around as each one of them brought themselves upright again and checked on the others. Steve's eyes went to the table that used to be in the centre of the room, his jacket which had been on the back of his chair was a charred mess but two things stood out immediately. The music box was gone and the pin on his jacket was split apart, revealing what he knew to be a tracking system.

"Is everybody alright?" he heard Tony ask as he bolted from the room.

* * *

Running down the street Steve felt pure rage in his gut, nothing was making sense. His mind wasn't full of 'what if's' or 'maybe's', he simply kept running until he reached the store. Almost falling to his knees his eyes filled with tears when he saw that it was empty. Nothing sat in the windows and the sign was already painted over haphazardly. His hand went to the large brass handle and he tentatively pushed, not surprised when it opened. Cautiously stepping inside he saw that most of the stuff was gone, a few trinkets had been left but the rest had been taken. He knew she was already long gone but he found himself staring at the counter where she'd stood infront of him all that time ago. He looked over his shoulder and imagined the record player turning, Verity appearing from the back with a pot of tea in hand. Squeezing his eyes shut Steve doubled over, his hands resting on his thighs as he tried to regain a sense of calm. Standing upright and taking a slow breath he headed to the back of the store, he needed to know who she was and more importantly where she was.

After searching everywhere Steve had found nothing, his eyes fell upon the blue apron he'd bought her, now strewn over the back of a chair.

Unless, he suddenly thought to himself. Unless she's not involved? She might very well be in danger herself? What if she's been made to do this by somebody else? As he set to leave a small piece of paper under the desk caught his eye, pulling it out he saw that it had been burned, the corners charred and rough. Turning it over in his hands he saw the undeniable outline of a stamp, a red skull and tentacles. Pushing it into his pocket Steve left, not knowing what he would find.

* * *

Bruce poured over the data in front of him, Steve had returned and given him the paper, told him what he knew and watched as Bruce's face had turned to anguish clearly sympathising with the Captain.

"Steve, this is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Keep looking," Steve replied.

"Steve I…"

"Keep looking!" Steve shouted at him, regretting his tone immediately. "Please, Doctor." He added quietly.

"Of course," answered Bruce. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later**

Steve stood with the file resting in his hands, his thumb ran over the picture of her that was tacked in the corner. He knew her name now, Christa Wolff, or at least one of her aliases. The records had been given to Bruce, hidden deep in all the data they'd collected from S.H.I.E.L.D's defunct base in New Jersey. He felt like such a fool, he'd walked by that Antiques store so many times and seen her there in the window. He'd walked by sometimes just to catch a glimpse of her and then walk back on himself one block down. When he'd met her everything had felt right, from the store, the music that had been playing to the way she always made a pot of tea. He liked the way she'd carved out a life for herself, her mix of confidence, naivety and street smarts getting her what she wanted. She was caring and considerate, funny and challenging. She would sit and listen to him for hours, never telling him what to do but simply providing guidance and ideas. She didn't treat him like a history project or a hero for that matter, she asked if he was okay or warn him that the table she had asked him to move in the store was heavy. The normality of it all was intoxicating.

But then there were the missing pieces.

The gaps in her own history, her family. He now found himself thinking that it was strange the way she had been able to make anything work at a drop of a hat. The beach house, the very fact she was left the store by the owner seemed suspicious to him now. She never told him of her past, she was too easy, too amiable. She was a lie.

Steve threw the file across the room, the papers scattering around his apartment living room. His head resting in his hand he closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He'd trusted her, he was going to ask her to marry him. Launching himself forward he strode over to his bookcase and grabbed the small box that was hiding behind a vase. Opening it slowly Steve stared down at the ring that sat inside. His eyes pricked with tears and slamming the box shut he threw it at the wall with an almighty, anguished sob. She'd tried to kill them all, their failed missions was because of her. Going to his bedroom he pulled the old army bag that sat on top of his wardrobe down and started filling it with clothes, he was going to find her and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

* * *

"I need your help," Natasha looked at Steve warily. She could see the darkness in his eyes, the cold look of betrayal and the yearning for revenge. He'd turned up on her door late in the evening, the collar of his jacket pulled up and the baseball hat he was wearing pulled down over his face. The large bag slung over his shoulder told her everything she needed to know.

"You want to find her?" she asked quietly and when Steve nodded Natasha knew he wouldn't rest until he did. "This isn't your fault Steve…"

"I need to know Nat, either way i need to finder her. Can you help me?" he asked, interrupting her.

"What do you need?"

* * *

"For all intents and purposes Verity Clements is real," Natasha said to Steve over the phone a week later. "Birth Certificate, social security number. Her story checks out Steve," waiting for a reply Natasha fingered through all the paperwork that sat in front of her and looked at the screen which displayed her image. "I've even tracked down social media tags and an online newspaper article about the store."

"From when?" He asked.

"A few years ago…" Steve stared off into the distance as he tried to take in and make sense of everything he was being told.

"Why would they go to so much trouble?" he asked.

"They perhaps didn't, perhaps it is all real and she's a sleeper agent of some kind? The file Bruce gave you stated she's really Christa Wolff didn't it?"

"Any leads on her location?" Natasha tapped away quickly and read through the data in front of her.

"Nothing new, where are you Steve?" she asked, suddenly realising she didn't even know where he was.

"Did Bruce manage to analyse the tracker and explosive device?" Natasha knew he wasn't going to tell her where he was but it had been worth a shot.

"He's still working on it," she told him.

"Let me know as soon as alright? Look I've got to go…"

"Steve! Be careful," Natasha listened to the silence coming from the other end of the phone.

"I will," hearing him hang up Natasha rubbed her hands over her face. She'd been consumed with anger herself in the past, she knew how destructive and blinding it could be. She was scared for Steve and feeling helpless to save him.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Bruce stood in the doorway to his lab watching the young man with his back turned to him drop the piece of paper in his hand back onto his desk.

"I was told you needed some help?" Bruce creased his brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" The man smiled at him and held out his hand towards Bruce.

"Daniel Philips, I work in analytics." Bruce shook Daniel's hand and then went to his desk.

"I don't remember asking for help? Who sent you?" Daniel held his hands up in surrender.

"You know what, my bad! Probably one of the guys in my office playing a prank, they keep sending me off on wild goose chases around this place! Sorry for the inconvenience." Waving a hand Bruce's way he left, Bruce watched after him until he was gone and then picked up the piece of paper the man had dropped when he walked in. It was the results from the tests done on the tracking device and now that Bruce was looking over them again he saw something he hadn't seen before, the results had determined HYDRA technology and providence but something wasn't quite right. The parts and composition of the materials were familiar, they had been made to look like HYDRA but they weren't. It was SHIELD technology.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Tammy Heyer?" Steve watched as the lady behind the desk went to a computer that was sat beside her.

"Who shall I say is asking?" she asked him as she brought a phone up to her ear and her hand hovered over the numbers.

"Umm, Steve? I'm an old friend of Verity Clements." Steve didn't shift his gaze from the woman as she eyed him suspiciously and then quickly dialled a number and repeated what he'd just told her.

"You can go up, she's in the office furthest on the left."

"Thanks," Steve nodded and headed up the stairs. The museum was a large, grand building with wood panelled walls and marble floors. Seeing the office he was looking for Steve knocked and waited.

"Come in," as he opened the door he saw an elderly woman sat behind a large desk piled high with books and papers.

"Ms Heyer?" Steve politely enquired.

"Mrs," the old woman corrected him. "And you are?"

"I'm Steve Ma'am, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?"

"About Verity Clements?" Tammy looked at him over her small, silver glasses. Her hair was coiffed to within an inch of its life and she sported a large silk scarf that was wrapped and held in place by an elaborate looking brooch.

"That's right," Steve realised he was stood a way away from the woman and looked around. Seeing Tammy Heyer wave a hand in the general direction of a chair Steve sat down and cleared his throat.

"And how do you know Verity young man?" Tammy asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We err, we're friends and…" he had no idea what to say. Tammy sat up and straightened her back.

"Is she alright?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, I mean, well, she's gone missing." Steve told her slowly.

"Missing?!" Steve saw that the woman was immediately concerned, surely if Verity wasn't Verity this woman wouldn't have reacted the way she had?

"The antique store, it's shut and she's gone." He explained and Tammy shook her head in response.

"No, no that's not right. That doesn't make sense, that store is her pride and joy!" Tammy squeezed her hands together in nervousness.

"We think maybe she was hiding something, that she wasn't who we thought she was?" Steve had to tread carefully but he also knew the woman sat in front of him wouldn't just tell him what he wanted to know without him explaining the situation more.

"Isn't who we thought she was?!" Tammy replied. "We? Who is we?" she asked Steve.

"My friends Mrs Heyer…" Steve started but then watched as Tammy pointed a long, manicured finger at him.

"Listen Son!" Tammy shouted over him. "You better start telling me what the hell is going on or I'm calling the police right now!" Steve nodded his head slowly.

"You're right, I'm sorry Mrs Heyer." Tammy shifted in her chair and folded her arms.

"Verity was the kindest young woman I've ever met, she was never I trouble, ever!"

"I know Mrs Heyer…" Steve nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"Well alright then, now what's happened to Verity and why have you come to see an old woman she use to work with years ago and not the police?" Steve took a deep breath.

* * *

"Let's go back to the beginning," Bruce said as he looked at all the evidence in front of him. Pieces of paper were tacked up on the wall and screens displayed the results of the numerous tests they'd carried out on the tracker and explosive device. Verity's face stared at them from the electronic file they'd found in New Jersey. "This woman appears in Steve's life through complete chance, a store he walks by every day. I store that's been there for years." Bruce started as he paced in front of the data.

"They could have been watching him, seeing his daily movements, seen that he went by every day and planted her there?" Natasha argued back.

"I don't know? That seems pretty uncertain," Bruce replied.

"I've seen the long game played Doctor Banner, it's not that strange I promise you." Bruce looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Or 'they'," Bruce replied using air quotes as he spoke. "…saw her there and saw Steve begin to visit her? See their relationship… develop? Used her?" Bruce let his head loll back and let out a long breath. "The paper with the stamp was found at the store, the pin and the music box were given to Steve by Verity. She could have given him anything."

"It was a pin from his regiment? The music box may have had sentimental value? If you wanted to get something close to the Captain you'd make sure it was picked wouldn't you?" Natasha sat back and crossed her arms. "What about the file? Christa Wolff? Doc I know this is weird but that's pretty substantial evidence pointing to the fact that she's HYDRA." Bruce picked up a file and started flicking through the pages, he hadn't told her yet about his suspicions surrounding SHIELD's involvement. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Natasha blankly.

"Who found this?" he asked her quietly.

"You did?" Natasha replied creasing her brow in confusion as she sat herself up and stretched her back out.

"No I didn't, it turned up on my desk." Spinning round he frantically began looking through all of the piles of paper on his desk.

"Who gave it to you?" Natasha had stood and walked up behind Bruce.

"Analytics…" Bruce started.

"Which Agent?" That's when Bruce remembered about the other day.

"Do you know a Daniel Philips?" he asked and Natasha shook her head. "I didn't think anything of it before but now? Nat, I don't think Verity Clements did any of this? Remember, if that explosion had been successful none of us would be here to look into it. I think this is SHIELD?" Natasha looked at him gobsmacked.

"What?! SHIELD? Bruce what the hell are you talking about?" Natasha looked at him with her quiet, determined eyes that always told Bruce that Natasha trusted every word he said but she would always have to be convinced beyond a reasonable doubt.

"I don't know what to tell you Nat, the tracker and explosive device are both made from SHIELD technology."

"That doesn't mean SHIELD are behind it!" Natasha replied tersely. "It could have been stolen?"

"The intelligence they would have been able to gather from the tracking device is one thing but they would have needed a whole lot more to foil the missions, all the evidence pointing to Verity is circumstantial."

"Circumstantial?" Natasha repeated.

"Any of it could have been planted, the file on Christa Wolff? It's all a diversion, look at us? We're chasing her down whilst all the while we're not looking at what's right in front of us!" Bruce stared at Natasha ardently.

"You're telling me somebody is trying to pin this on HYDRA and Verity Clements when I fact…" Natasha stopped talking, suddenly aware of her surrounding and the any number of ears that could be listening to them in that moment.

"We need to speak to Steve, he needs to know that Verity Clements is innocent." Bruce looked at Natasha with anguish in his eyes.

"We don't even know if she's still alive?" Natasha replied quietly, the sudden realisation making her heart ache for Steve.

"For everybody's sake she has to be."

* * *

**Several Weeks Earlier**

Verity heard the bell ring from the front door of the store and peered up to see who it was. Seeing a young man walk towards her she smiled and greeted him warmly.

"Hi! How can I help you today?" she asked as the man pulled a small box from his jacket pocket.

"I know this might sound strange, but do you buy antiques? I mean…" the man laughed nervously and shook his head in embarrassment.

"From people coming in? Not normally but it depends what it is?" Verity smiled at him, her curiosity always getting the better of her.

"Well, I came across this in my Grandparents house, they passed recently and this was left to me." The young man opened the box and turned it to Verity.

"And you don't want to keep it?" Verity asked, always a little concerned when somebody wanted to sell a family heirloom.

"I'll be honest, I didn't have the best relationship with my Grandad and I could use the money!" Taking it in her hand Verity looked at the old army pin.

"Forgive me for saying so but do you have any documentation as evidence that you're the owner of this piece?" she'd had people trying to sell her stolen items before and knew never to just accept somebody's 'story' off face value.

"Yeah of course!" the man pulled an old piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Verity. "It's his will, it lists what was left to who." Verity looked over it, she'd seen plenty of wills and this one looked like all the rest.

"It's a very nice pin Mister…?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Philips," he replied with a smile.

"Mister Philips, but I'll be honest it's not worth much, financially that is. You never know, you might change your mind in the future? You may find you want to keep it, I wouldn't rush into anything." She started handing the pin back but the man started shaking his head.

"I did some research, it's from the same regiment as Captain America!" he told her enthusiastically. Verity raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It is?" she asked as she looked it over again.

"Yeah, see!" he told her as he pulled out his phone and showed her a screenshot of an old newspaper article. "My Gramps was in the same regiment as he was, that must make it worth a little more? Please Ma'am, I'm trying to finish my college course and I could really do with the money. Somebody could pay a lot of money for that, people go crazy for that Captain America stuff!" Verity looked from the man back to the pin, she already knew she was going to buy it from him but not to sell, she reckoned Steve may appreciate it. She looked at him sceptically, this stranger had no idea of her relationship with Steve Rogers, still it seemed too much of a coincidence. As if reading her mind the man leant forwards and lowered his voice. "I could really do with the money, and if this things goes to somebody who would actually appreciate it well, that's good enough for me." Verity found herself nodding slowly.

"How much were you looking to get for it?" she asked as the man grinned.

* * *

Verity Clements had no idea where she was. She knew she was cold and hungry and her eyes hadn't adjusted to the dimly lit room. She didn't know how long it been since she had been taken from her store and even that she was hazy on. She remembered around five or six men coming in and immediately she found them suspicious, not her usual customers to say the least. She'd stayed behind her counter and watched as they had pretended to look around the store all the time her mind desperately trying to work out what the hell was going on! Finally one of them had made their way round the counter and as Verity bolted for the back of the store they had all descended on her, pushing her to ground with an almighty thump and then feeling a painful scratch in her neck.

Her hand instinctively went to her neck where she could feel the tell-tale sign of being given an injection. She was trying to stay calm, not to panic but as she pulled herself up from the small camp bed and rubbed her eyes to try and get them to work Verity could feel her throat tighten and her eyes prick with tears. She tentatively held her arms out in front of her and began to shift her feet along the floor until she felt a wall. Slowly she made her way round the small room until she felt the outline of a door, letting her fingers feel down the seam she heaved a heavy sigh when she felt there was no handle on her side of the room.

"Hello?" she shouted and waited for a response. "Hello? Is anybody there?!" she shouted again. As the lights were turned on Verity squeezed her eyes shut against the brightness and pulled back when she heard the door creak open. Covering her eyes with her hand she squinted in the direction of the door filled with the large outline of a man. "Please…" she started but the man strode into the room and began talking.

"Stop, you don't talk understand." Verity shook her head in confusion.

"Please, I don't understand…" the slap across her face stopped her from talking and holding onto her cheek Verity looked up again slowly. The man was clad head to toe in black and sporting a balaclava, he looked like a professional.

"You will remain here and do as we say, if you do as we say you will remain alive." Verity took the opportunity to look around her room, it was like a prison cell.

"May I have some water?" she asked quietly.

"You will be brought one meal a day, I suggest you make it last." As the man turned Verity impulsively ran towards the door and tried to push passed the man, as his hands grabbed her from behind and she thrown back into the cell, her head crashing into the side of the bedframe she could hear the man snigger. "Nice try!" he said as the door closed leaving her in darkness again.

Verity realised she was still wearing her apron and untied it, holding the material to her head she could feel the stickiness of the blood that had dripped down her cheek. She was sobbing quietly the entire time, not having a clue what was going on. Her only thoughts went to Steve and was he involved somehow? Nothing like this would have ever happened if it wasn't for meeting Steve she thought to herself, her anger rising inside of her. They hadn't robbed the store? They had come for her. Lying back down on the bed and curling herself up she bounced between feeling utterly helpless, working out if there was anyway of her getting out of wherever the hell she was and hating Steve Rogers for putting her in this position.

* * *

"Steve!" Bruce shouted into the phone. "Thank god I got you, listen, somethings not right here. I'm going to send you through what we've got up to now but Cap, I don't think Verity Clements was a part of this?"

"But the file Bruce, the pin and music box?" Steve replied. His conversation with Tammy Heyer hadn't done anything to alleviate his concerns, the old woman had described the person he knew but with the same questions surrounding her childhood and private life. The one thing Tammy Heyer had been sure on though was that Verity Clements wasn't capable of hurting a fly never mind being an Agent of HYDRA.

"Fake, made to look like one thing and in fact another." Bruce answered quickly.

"The stamp found at the store, the fact that she gave me those things… Doctor I'm sorry but there's not much else to explain what's going on!"

"I think it's SHIELD Cap," Bruce whispered to him.

"What?!" Steve shot back.

"I'm going to send you through what I've got and then we'll speak again, I've still got a couple of leads I need to follow up on and Natasha in tracking down someone we think could be involved." Bruce paused and waited for a reply but when none came he closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Whatever is going on here Steve we'll get to the bottom of it."

"Thanks Doc," ending the call Steve looked down at the screen, seeing that Bruce had already sent through the files. Rubbing his face with his hand tiredly he began to look through the data, his gut hoping and praying Verity Clements was just an innocent bystander in all of this and if she was, she was still alive. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Verity all that time ago.

_"It's nothing," he said quietly. "I'm concerned that my…"_

_"Job?" Verity guessed and Steve nodded._

_"Yeah, my job will be a problem, for us?" taking hold of his hand across the table Verity looked at him through her lashes._

_"It won't be," she told him surely._

_"How do you know?" Steve started but Verity interrupted him._

_"Steve, it won't be. Trust me," she said with a wink. "I know what I'm talking about."_

* * *

"You went to his office?!" Mark Townsend shouted at Daniel Philips. "Are you that much of an idiot!"

"I needed to see if they'd bought it," Daniel replied back angrily.

"We know they bought it, they're going after her. All the evidence points to her and then you go and get caught in his office!" the two men squared off against one another.

"Knock it off!" Joseph Silvia pushed them apart and stared them down. "Just stick with the plan, once we've got rid of them we can pull all the data we need from the system and sell it to the highest bidder, whether that be HYDRA or Bill Gates for crying out loud! Just stick the plan!"

"What about her?" Daniel asked.

"We still need her, they're coming after her now and when they find her she can still take the fall. They're coming to us now remember. This will never come back to us, whatever they may find, at the end of the day she's the one who is going to take them down."


	5. Chapter 5

"So now you come to me?" Tony stood with his arms crossed as he looked at Natasha and Bruce who were sat at the large meeting room table.

"Tony…" Natasha warned.

"Granted I've been busy, anyways big man here is right," Tony started pointing to Bruce as he began pacing up and down. "Definitely an inside job and poor Miss Clements has been nothing more than a pawn used to destroy us from the inside. You know, I'm a little jealous?! It had to be the Cap's girlfriend…?" Tony said flippantly.

"Tony…" Natasha warned again.

"Fine, so I started running my system through SHIELD's…"

"You can do that?" Bruce asked. Tony ignored him and continued.

"They're taking data and clearly selling it to people who want to see us gone." He concluded.

"What about the explosive device?" Bruce asked.

"Might have been a two for one thing? With us out the picture a lot of people would be able to get on with their less than moral business dealings. Looking at how they went about it I don't reckon they're at the top of their game, likely they got mixed up in something or someone they hadn't been equipped for."

"It went from sabotage to murder?" Bruce queried and earned a thumbs up from Tony. "Do we know who it is?" Bruce asked rubbing his forehead stressfully.

"I've narrowed it down to the bottom rung players but how far this goes I have no idea, where is he by the way?" Tony asked looking to Natasha.

"He won't come in," she replied.

"Hold up!" Bruce shouted as he looked at the pair. "This, this all seems a little…?"

"Much?" Tony guessed.

"Well, I mean yeah. I get the selling data to the highest bidder, sabotaging the missions even trying to get rid of the Cap…"

"Remember, that music box was meant for him, not us." Natasha interrupted. "It could have very easily gone off in his apartment."

"They would have known that wouldn't have done the trick, no, that little thing was simply the final nail in the coffin as far as blaming this all on Verity and HYDRA." Tony ran his hand over his face as he processed his thoughts.

"So they used her for the tracker?" Bruce held his hand up, counting down what they were dealing with. "Had it all set up that we would suspect HYDRA?"

"Unless it's a double bluff?" Tony threw in absentmindedly.

"What? Tony, you think Verity…" Bruce looked at him gobsmacked.

"No! Not her but who's to say HYDRA aren't the ones pulling the strings higher up?" Tony threw another sunflower seed into his mouth as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to focus," Natasha interrupted. "Right now we have no idea where she is or where Steve is, that's what we're dealing with here." The two men nodded silently and then went back to their own thoughts.

"We find out who's doing this we find out where she is," Tony summarised.

"What about Steve?" Bruce asked Tony, concern lacing his words.

"You never know, he might find her before we do?"

* * *

Steve sat hunched over, he read and re-read the evidence sent to him by Bruce. His heart had broken when he came to realisation that Verity was innocent. He'd been overwhelmed with grief, the evidence so persuading and real that the small part of his brain that had questioned her involvement had been swamped with anger. He'd trusted in the past and had ended up being burned for it, he'd been so accustomed to betrayal that he had never listened to his gut. His mission hadn't changed, he still needed to find her although now it wasn't to bring her to justice, it was to bring her home.

* * *

Verity's eyes had become accustomed to the dim light of her room, she wasn't sure if it was soundproofed or not but she never heard anything from outside apart from when a tray of food was delivered and unceremoniously skidded across the threshold. The food was basic, a pre-packed sandwich and a bottle of water. If she was lucky they'd throw a cereal bar of some kind on there. She had inspected the packaging at first hoping it would give her some kind of clue as to where she was but the only thing she found out was that the sandwich was made locally and it had way too much salt in it! It also made her think that they didn't want to just get rid of her, there was no point feeding somebody they didn't need to be alive. She found she slept a lot, cried a lot and thought about the store and all the things that were in it. It was increasingly hard to remember the words to her favourite songs and when Steve came to mind she would immediately become emotional.

Seeing the door open Verity instinctively shrunk further away and plastered herself against the wall where her bed sat.

"Get up," the man instructed. It was the same man she had spoken to when she'd first woken up, the only man she'd spoken to. When she didn't react straight away the man lunged towards her and dragged her to a standing position. "I said, get up."

"I'm sorry," Verity answered quickly.

Suddenly the man grabbed her by the throat and with his face an inch away from hers he sniggered quietly.

"This will go far easier for you if you do as you're told." Verity nodded and tried not to gasp for air as the man released her throat. "Follow me," he told her as he left the room, Verity tentatively following after. She tried to take in as much as possible, the walls were grey and dank. There weren't any signs and the roof was low. Before she could see anymore she was directed into another room, the same as hers but this one had a table and chair sat in the middle. The man turned to Verity and told her to sit which she did, not taking her eyes off his. "You're going to take me on?" he laughed.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"You're going to make a phone call and you're going to say exactly what I want you to say otherwise people are going to die, you included."

"Why are you doing this?" Verity asked and was given a backhanded slap the likes of which she'd never experienced in her life. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and her skin felt like it was on fire. Holding on to her cheek Verity sat shocked.

"You say one word that isn't part of the script and you're done do you understand?" Verity had yet to look up and as she did she looked down at her hand and realised her lip had split, the blood on her fingers drying quickly.

"I'm not helping you…" she started but very quickly received another blow for her effort. Screaming at the top of her lungs she repeated her defiant statement, tears running down her face. She watched as the man pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Mister and Mrs Martin Clements, one four eight two Beech Avenue…"

"I'll do it!" Verity interrupted him quickly, her eyes wide with terror. The man plastered a smirk on his face and Verity had never hated someone so much in her life.

"So, like I said. You're going to make a phone call and you're going to say exactly what I want you to say. Do you understand?" He repeated.

"Yes, what do you want me to say?" The man placed the phone he had just read from in front of her with a long piece of text displayed. When she started to read the words the man clicked his fingers.

"Hey! Up here, you read it when I say you do." Verity resisted the urge to look down, she desperately wanted to know who she was about to speak to and more importantly, what she had to say. Was it to the police? Somebody they were trying to get money from? Was it Steve? Verity's breath hitched in her throat. She watched as the man pulled another phone from his pocket and tapped away quickly.

When he handed it to her Verity reluctantly put it to her ear and heard that it was ringing out. Inside she felt tormented, torn between just screaming out and doing what this man had told her to do. Were people in danger? She had no idea?

"Hello?" Verity froze, it was him, it was Steve. Her eyes darted to the man who just nodded his head her way. Looking down at the text in front of her Verity found it hard to breathe.

"Hello Steve," her voiced cracked and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Verity? Verity is that you?" his voice was full of pain and anguish. Verity suddenly forgot about her anger towards him, she simply wanted to be in his arms.

"Listen to me carefully," she read slowly. "We are not to be ignored…"

"Verity!" she heard him interrupt. "Are you alright?" he asked her and Verity had to close her eyes and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. The man in front of her stepped towards her and when he pulled a gun and pointed it at her temple Verity took a deep breath and carried on.

"You and you alone are going to go to the co-ordinates I send you, there you will await further instruction." In her own head she could hear that her voice was trembling, she hoped that Steve could hear it also. "HYDRA will once and for all be the power it should be and you will be unable to stop us." Verity took a deep breath and continued on. "You bring anyone, tell anyone and I will destroy everything you have come to love." Verity once again looked up to the man, she didn't understand? This wasn't a typical ransom, they weren't asking for money?! Why was she saying she was the one who would destroy him? What was HYDRA?

"I understand," Steve replied coldly and Verity closed her eyes in disbelief. He believed her? Who did he think she was?

"Good," she replied in a hoarse whisper. "You have twenty four hours to comply." The man grabbed the phone from her hand and ended the call.

"Not bad," he told her with a snigger.

"You're disgusting!" she started. "I have no idea what's going on but Steve Rogers is a good guy and I don't know what you want but I don't think this is going to work?!" The last thing Verity saw was the right arm of the masked man swinging towards her.

The masked man stood over Verity as he made another call.

"He's on his way, let them know." He said calmly.

"This is getting out of hand Silvia! We don't know who these people are…" Philips on the other end of the line replied, terrified.

"I don't want to hear it, just get it done."

* * *

"Nat, I'm sending you coordinates now." Steve held the earpiece in place as he sent the communication from his phone and then tucked it away before racing to the location he'd been told to go to.

"Do you know if she's there?" Nat replied hopefully.

"She was the one who sent it," Steve answered remembering how her voice cracked and stuttered with fear.

"We're on our way…"

"No!" Steve interrupted. "Just you."

"Alright, I'll be there." Steve cut the communication and continued to speed through the city on his bike, his thoughts filled with only one thing.

* * *

Verity woke up in the most awful pain she'd ever experienced. Her hand naturally went to the side of her face where she tenderly prodded her bruised skin and swollen eye. This wasn't her! She'd never endured anything like this, she had never even got into a fight a school. She'd lived a quiet life, started working at eighteen and spent her hours cooped up in a small room at the museum on her own. She went for walks, met friends for dinner. She had the store now, she missed waving at the other business owners around her, meeting customers and finding new pieces from estate sales. That was her life, her little pocket. She had thought Steve was an average Joe until he wasn't and she'd mistakenly thought it wouldn't make a difference. Sitting up Verity reminded herself that Steve hadn't done this, it was somebody else who had brought her this pain. She didn't know how many hours it had been since she'd made the phone call to Steve, her gut began to twist and turn not knowing what was coming next.

She sat on the edge of her bed staring at the door, trying not to let her thoughts go to the dark places it had been going to so easily over the past few days. She ran her hands through her hair, dry and matted as it was. Her dress was creased and dirty and her feet, bare since she'd awoken were black with dirt. Verity laughed to herself, a bitter sad laugh about the fact that she was thinking about her appearance at such a time! How strange the mind is sometimes, she thought to herself.

The only sound she could hear was her own breathing and then, in the distance she heard a thumping sound. She couldn't work out what it was but as she sat there frozen she heard more bangs and then shouting. The piercing thwack of gunfire made her jump and she found herself edging forwards, ready to run, ready to hide. The light that flooded the room when the door was torn open made her shield her eyes with her hands, as she peered up she could only see the outline of a man in the threshold. Thinking it was the masked man who had held her captive Verity sat still and welcomed her fate calmly, a strange peace falling over her.

"Verity?" At the sound of his voice Verity looked again closer.

"Steve?" she whispered, her voice quiet and hopeful and then she felt herself being whisked into a tight embrace. She burrowed herself into the hard chest of Steve as his arms came under her legs and round her back, lifting her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. "I've got you." He told her and then they were flying through the corridors, going too fast for her to even take in her surroundings. A burst of air waved over her as they ran outside, the darkness still not letting Verity know where she was. She felt Steve ground to a halt and then the undeniable sound of gunfire filled her ears once more. As he set her down and told her to crouch behind a wall she tried to grab onto him, not wanting to be left alone. "Stay here, don't move." He told her and then he was gone.

Verity watched as he took on each man one after another after another. She watched as he head butted one, punched him in the nose and then brought down an elbow to his temple, swinging back in the opposite direction he took out the next unfortunate fool who tried to take him on. It all happened in a matter of seconds but as Steve used another man's karate kick to dump the guy on his back Verity watched on in awe. With skill and strength she'd never witnessed Steve downed each one as if they were nothing. She was terrified.

"Romanoff! Get in here!" she heard him shout and as he looked her way Verity stood and began running towards him. She'd never run as fast as she did in her life, the last bit of energy in her body powering her forward and towards Steve. As he set off towards her too Verity's lungs burned and her limbs screamed out in pain. The shot to her shoulder threw her through the air and when she landed on the ground only a whimper slipped from her lips. "VERITY!" she heard him scream as he came crashing to his knees and his hand slammed into her shoulder.

"Steve?" she found herself whispering once more. His face was creased in anguish and she turned to look at her shoulder, the warm piercing pain radiating out into the rest of her body she felt him turn her head back to face him giving her a pained smile.

"It's alright, Verity. I've got you, I've got you!" His face was wracked with anger and once again she was being scooped into his arms. "Verity?! Verity, stay with me!" Verity's eyes felt so heavy and as she fought against closing them the last thing she heard was Steve shouting her name.

* * *

"Steve, we've tracked down the SHIELD agents behind this. Daniel Philips, the man having no loyalty to the others that were involved told Natasha everything but who wouldn't I guess! The men you brought in are currently being questioned." Bruce waited for Steve's reply but when none came he cleared his throat nervously. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Stable," Steve replied.

"Just, don't worry alright. We've got everything in hand here, you just focus on Verity."

"I'm going to want to speak to them Bruce, you hear me?"

"Of course, of course." Steve ended the call and looked through the window of Verity's hospital room. He hadn't left her side for one moment and he wasn't going to until she woke up. The Doctor had let him know of her injuries and malnourishment, the shot to her shoulder thankfully had been clean and the bullet had gone straight through. He couldn't comprehend what she must have been through and how scared she would have been. Whilst tracking her down he'd come to understand the type of person she was, quiet and reserved, somebody who had never experienced violence. He wondered how she would react, would she ever be the same again. Would she blame him?

Walking into the room he quietly took a seat beside her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Verity?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry," squeezing her hand he closed his eyes and tried to get his own emotions under control. "I hope you can forgive me for this, I promise I'll make this right."

"Who the hell are you?!" Steve turned and saw an older gentleman stood in the doorway, a similarly aged woman stood beside him.

"Oh my word!" the woman quietly gasped as she ignored Steve altogether and went to Verity's beside. Steve saw that the man had the same set of eyes as Verity and determined him to be her Father.

"Mister Clements," he started.

"I asked who the hell you are." Martin Clements ground out.

"Martin!" Cynthia Clements whispered harshly towards her Husband.

"I'm Steve Rogers Sir, your Daughter and I, well? We're seeing one another." Steve watched as Martin Clements creased his brow in confusion and looking Steve up and down crossed his arms angrily.

"She never mentioned having a boyfriend to me!" Martin answered indignantly. "How come you're even in here? The hospital called us two days ago, we're her next of kin and we had to catch a flight and…"

"Martin," Cynthia interrupted him again. "Verity told me about Steve, now stop it will you and come and hold your Daughter's hand." Steve saw Martin's eyes flicker from him to Verity and then a look of sadness swept over his features as he took in his Daughter's face. Standing to one side Steve watched as the parents of the woman lying in bed quietly took in her appearance and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"How did this happen?" Cynthia looked up to Steve in anguish. "Nobody could tell us anything?"

"Mrs Clements, I'm so sorry." Steve didn't know what else to say.

"Did this happen because," Cynthia closed her eyes clearly trying to compose herself. "…because of who you are?" Steve gave her a single, solemn nod. "I see," she replied looking back to her Daughter.

Martin Clements had heard enough and coming to stand in front of Steve grabbed him by the collar and pulled Steve towards him.

"This is your fault?!" he shouted at Steve.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied allowing the man to push him against the wall.

"Martin! Don't you dare!" Steve saw Martin soften as he heard his Wife's warning. "This can all be done another day, Mister Rogers?" Steve looked to Cynthia as Martin released his collar. "If you don't mind, we'd like to have some time with our Daughter, alone."

"Of course," Steve moved to the door quietly. "I care for your Daughter very much," he found himself telling them. Martin Clements didn't turn round but the small smile of reassurance from Cynthia Clements calmed Steve a little as he left the hospital room.

* * *

Steve sat opposite Daniel Philips in the small room, his blue eyes bore into the man sat opposite him who couldn't even raise his head.

"Look me in the eye son," Steve told him sternly.

"Look! This whole thing got out of hand, I only wanted to make a little money, give information that meant nothing."

"Meant nothing? People could have died, you traded your country's secrets to the highest bidder and put my team in danger." Steve had never hated a man more in his life.

"It was Townsend and Silvia! They were the ones who came up with the idea of blaming… her!"

"You destroyed an innocent woman's life to save your own skin." Steve's knuckles were white with tension and the man sat in front of him kept having to wipe his sweaty brow.

"I didn't think it would go this far! Really, you have to believe me I thought they'd just keep her somewhere until we'd…"

"You'd what?!" Steve interrupted angrily. "What the hell did you think was going to happen?!" Steve rose from his chair and closed the gap between them. "You're going away for a very long time Philips you hear me. You're done." With that he left, standing in the corridor and taking a deep breath.

"Cap?" Turning Steve saw Bruce stood waiting.

"How do people like this exist? How could they have ever thought…" Steve shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"This world is full of bad people, people out for themselves who don't care about others. You know that, this just came a little closer to home?" Bruce didn't know what to say.

"I don't think I want to live a world where people like that exist?" Steve whispered.

"What? Steve, I don' know what you…" Steve smiled at Bruce and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Doctor, really. I'm just, I'm okay." Bruce watched as Steve walked away, knowing it was going to take a lot for his friend to come back from this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you Doctor," Verity smiled meekly as the woman waved a friendly dismissive hand and left her hospital room. She sat there and focused on her right hand, her nails were too long. Verity kept her nails short and never painted, they were too long and had the faintest hints of dirt around the edges. She'd managed to get cleaned up but not being able to have a shower meant she still felt unclean. The hospital gown drowned her and she hadn't looked at herself in a mirror since before everything that had happened, happened. Her left arm was in a tight sling and sat across her chest, bandages wrapped round her shoulder kept the stitches at the front and on her back in place.

Gingerly throwing the blanket away from her legs Verity made sure the tubes and wires she was connected to didn't get tangled up as she placed her bare feet on the cold floor and slowly stood, feeling a little faint she held onto the bed until the nausea passed. Seeing the bathroom door across the room Verity made her way towards it as she tried and failed to hold on to her IV drip and the back of her hospital gown. Switching on the light she came to stand in front of the mirror and take in her appearance. She was struck at how sad she looked, sure she was covered in bruises and looking a tad gaunt but her eyes were dark and sad. Her eyes had never looked sad, she had always liked her eyes. Trying to raise her brows Verity winced against the pain, how was she supposed to serve customers looking the way she did? She had initially been disappointed to have awoken and Steve not be there, she supposed he was busy and there was a part of her that had been glad he hadn't, it had given her time to come round to what had happened. Her parents had fussed and cried and shouted, Verity all the while calming her Father down instead of the other way round. Her Mother had quietly held her hand and squeezed it tightly, whispering to her that she would be alright. She just had to get on with it her Mother had told her, some things never changed. She didn't have to persuade them to go back home, they had come to visit and now there was nothing else that needed to be done.

Pulling her hair up and twisting it into a bun she watched as it fell back down and swam round her shoulders thanking the anonymous person who had washed it. Taking a deep breath she pulled the door open to leave but when she saw Steve stood there she froze, unable to feel her legs.

"Verity, what are you doing up?" In the blink of an eye he was by her side and helping her back to bed.

"I wanted to look in the mirror," she told him honestly not knowing what else so say. Steve smiled kindly at her, his heart aching all the while.

"The bruising will go down fast," he told her. "I wouldn't worry." He could feel her ribs as he held on to her and grimaced, she felt frail and as she lay back down in bed he saw the pain on her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'd promised myself I would be here when you woke up but I had to…"

"Steve," Verity spoke his name so quietly and tenderly that Steve lost himself in her eyes. "It's alright," she told him and then watched as he nodded.

"How you feeling?" Verity couldn't hold back the tidal wave of emotion that enveloped her when she heard his simple enquiry, unable to speak, her throat tight and her eyes full of tears she crumbled in front of him and when he pulled her into an embrace she allowed herself to cry. Her face burrowed in his shoulder Verity let out everything, all the while Steve stroking her hair tenderly. Finally Verity pulled away and sniffed, giving Steve an apologetic smile as he sat back on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"Shh, don't be." Wiping the tears from her face Steve smiled. "Do you need anything? Can I get you anything?" Verity shook her head.

"Do you know how long I'll have to be in here?" she asked him. "I hate hospitals," she added absently not ready for the answers to the questions that were rattling around in her head.

"I'll find out," he told her as he found himself straightening her blanket.

"How did you get in here?" Verity creased her brow and then laughed quietly. "I thought they only allow next of kin?" Steve laughed back and then blushed.

"They tend to bend the rules slightly for… you know? Captain America," he answered jokingly remembering that Verity was the only person who ever treated him as if he was a normal person.

"Oh yes, of course. Silly me!" Verity blushed and then looked at him solemnly. "Are you alright? I've never seen anything like that before Steve? Who were those men?" The amount of compassion she radiated when looking at him made Steve feel like he'd been punched in the gut.

"They did it for money," he whispered. "They wanted to destroy me and the people I work with, they tried to pin it on you…" Steve replied tentatively.

"That's why I had to say what I did? And HYDRA? What is that?" Verity asked, so many questions in her mind that she didn't know where to start and even after promising herself she wouldn't ask couldn't help but want to know why. "Why did they want to destroy you?" Shaking her head Verity couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of people could be behind everything that had happened.

"They were Agents, part of an organisation I work with. They made it appear that you were the one who tried to…" Verity looked at him blankly, clearly none of it making sense to her. "Listen," Steve said wanting to change the subject. "You need to get your rest, we can have this conversation another time." Verity watched as he stood, still holding her hand he gave her the warmest smile.

"I do want to know what happened Steve," Verity told him clearly, she might not have been ready for it all now but she knew that further down the line she wouldn't be able to get over what happened without knowing.

"I'm sorry Steve, there was nothing I could do. When they all came into the shop I knew I wouldn't be able…" Verity felt her throat tightening again and wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. Steve was knelt beside her again, his face close to hers in an instant.

"None of this was your fault Verity, it was mine. I never should have put you in harm's way."

"You didn't, they did Steve. I'll admit I was angry at first, I blamed you for this but I had the time to think about what had happened to me and came to the conclusion that there are just bad people in this world and there isn't a single thing you can do about it. I feel sorry for them." He could tell she was reaffirming her outlook more to herself than to him, still he was blown away by her capacity for forgiveness. It was something he himself had struggled with on countless occasions.

"You did all of that?" Steve's voice croaked.

"I didn't have much else to so, apart from imagine where we'd go on our next date." Verity looked at him nervously, she had told him that because she wanted to let him know she still wanted him in her life. She figured he would let her know how he felt when he was ready.

"How do you do that?" Steve asked her smirking.

"Do what?" Verity asked, a hint of a smile appearing at the corners of her mouth.

"Make everything work, you just make things happen. How do you do that?"

"Nobody else is going to do it for you Steve, you want something you have to go after it." As Steve leant over and kissed Verity's forehead she hummed in response.

"I'll let you get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow?" she knew he was asking her permission to come back, making sure she wanted him there.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she answered. "Steve!" Verity called after him a second later.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love a cup of tea?" she asked as she raised her brows at him hopefully. Steve chuckled before replying.

"I'll see what I can rustle up," slowly closing the door he stopped when he heard her call his name again. Looking back at Verity Steve found himself not wanting to leave her side.

"Be careful," she told him and Steve realised then and there that he was in love with her.

* * *

Steve had sadly told Verity what had happened to her store whilst she was still in the hospital, not wanting her to have the awful experience of finding out when she was physically there and seeing it empty with her own eyes. She'd quietly cried and nodded along when he'd told her why but he kept most of the information about the whole plot from her, not wanting to add further pain or worry to her already heavy shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her as he helped her stand. Verity's friend Rachel had gone to her apartment and picked up some clothes and toiletries for her, she'd sat by her bed and listened to everything that Verity had gone through and then the two friends had hugged for as long as humanly possible. "I'll grab your bag," Steve told her as Verity's eyes glanced round the room, her arm was still in a sling and she had been left with an oil slick of purple, blue and yellow bruising down one side of her face. The cotton yellow dress felt perfect against her skin and even her flat white sandals, the pair she only tended to wear for chores felt great on her feet.

"Thank you," she answered as the pair slowly walked down the hospital corridor. In relative silence, apart from the odd please or thank you the pair made their way to the car and then to her apartment. Verity struggled with the key as Steve held onto her bag behind her.

"Do you want me to do it?" Steve asked.

"No thank you," Verity replied tersely, frustration in her tone. "I need to be able to do these things myself for the next couple of weeks." Steve didn't say anything, seeing that Verity was trying to keep her emotions under control. As they walked in Steve felt suddenly uncomfortable, placing her bag down Verity caught the look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you never invite me here?" he asked.

"What?" Verity looked at him confused.

"I mean, we always went back to the store after a date or you eventually came to mine. You'd cook at mine and we'd…" Steve suddenly became aware that now wasn't the best time to be asking any of these questions and stopped talking. "You know what, that's not important now."

"Was that one of the things that made you suspicious of me?" Verity asked quietly.

"What?" Steve knew what she was asking him, he'd grappled with it from the start himself.

"I didn't let you into all of my life Steve, did that create… suspicions?" Verity wasn't angry, in fact she felt strangely calm as the pair of them stood in her hallway. She had never shied away from conversations that needed to be had and she figured this conversation definitely needed to happen. "It's alright Steve, I understand. I've never been an open book but I don't think you are either, does that make sense?" Verity tried to calm him with a warm smile and when she saw his shoulders relax she took a step towards him and placed her hand on his arm. "Do you have time for a tea?" she asked him.

"Of course Verity," Steve replied ardently.

"Well come on then, let's get settled and we can have that chat I think we need to have. If you want?" Looking at him through her lashes she waited for him to nod and then pulling herself up on her tiptoes gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Verity hadn't been to the store since she'd left hospital, she knew she needed to get herself mentally prepared for what she would find there and she also knew that as soon as she saw how much work was to be done she'd want to do it all then and there and for that to happen her shoulder needed to be out of its sling. She was now having physiotherapy but all things considered her shoulder hadn't caused too much trouble, a small mercy she was eternally thankful for.

After they had talked, Verity had assured Steve that he now had to focus on his work. She knew enough of the man to know that he would be feeling torn between her and duty and somebody like Steve Rogers had to fulfil his duty. Their conversation had been draining for them both, it had been cathartic and painful and relieving but Verity now felt there was an ending to the chapter.

Walking down the street Verity found herself nervous, jumping when she heard a sound and looking behind her every now and again. Coming to stand in front of her store Verity took in the empty windows and felt tears beginning to well. Purposely coughing and clearing her throat she shook her head and plastered on a smile.

"Right, come on then." She whispered to herself. "No point moping around, you've got work to do." Turning her key in the lock she stepped into the empty store. Where had it all gone? Taking her phone out of her bag she swiped through to the number she was looking for and then put it to her ear.

"Gary, its Verity."

"Verity? Good god woman where have you been?! I was told you'd shut up?" Gary Plumb owned a company that ran estate sales and had always been Verity's key source of antiques for the store. He'd worked with Mister Suchorzweski previously and the relationship had naturally carried on.

"I had a, private matter to work through Gary." Verity told him as jovially as she could muster. "Had to take some time off and thought I would redo the store whilst I was at it which leads us to the point of me ringing you."

"Never one to beat around the bush are you? What do you need?"

"Antiques Gary," Verity replied looking around the store. "Lots and lots of antiques and Gary…"

"Yeah?" Verity grinned.

"At a good price,"

"Goddamnit Verity!" Ending the call Verity smiled, she already felt a million times better.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"You didn't have to do this!" Verity exclaimed as Steve handed her the sandwich.

"I thought you may not had time to get lunch?" Steve replied, seeing Verity in her apron again and sweeping the floor of the store made him unendingly happy.

"Well you were right, I've got two large deliveries today and I need everything to be ready." Setting the broom down Verity wiped her hands on her apron and started unwrapping the sandwich. Taking a big bite Verity closed her eyes. "This is good!" she told him with a mouthful of bread and meat. Steve laughed and settled back against the counter.

"I'm glad you like it!" he replied jovially.

"Do you want a tea?" she asked and Steve shook his head.

"No, thank you Verity. I just wanted to check in with you and make sure you're okay." Verity smiled a tight lipped smile.

"I'm alright, I have my moments. How are you?" Steve did the same and shifted on his feet.

"The fallout is still effecting a lot of us, Tony is working to try and make sure we know how far this went."

"Can you tell me one thing Steve?" Verity asked seriously.

"Of course Verity, anything." Verity nodded slowly as if trying to muster up the courage to ask. "Verity, it's alright. Ask me."

"The men who did this, the ones who took me and hurt you and your friends? They're being brought to justice aren't they? They're not just getting away with it because Steve I know it sounds horrible but…"

"Verity!" Steve interrupted her taking her by the shoulders. "They are being brought to justice, I promise you that." Verity believe him.

"Thank you Steve," she told him as he brought her into a tight embrace. "You know what we should do?" she said as he pulled back but didn't let go of her.

"What?" he asked, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"We should go on a date," she said quietly.

"We should!" Steve agreed grinning.

"You want to?" Verity asked coyly and Steve brought his forehead to hers, their breath bleeding into one another and their heartrates beating as one.

"I want to do nothing else."

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

"A little to the right!" Steve shouted from the sidewalk as Verity knelt in the window and moved the armchair. Looking at him expectantly Steve gave her a thumbs up and then made his way back into the store. "Looks great," he told her as he held out a hand for her to grab on to.

"It does?" she asked nervously, wiping her hands on her apron and adjusting the straps on her dress.

"Of course, it all looks great." Steve looked around the store, full of furniture and antiques he marvelled at the way Verity had been able to build it all back up again.

"Thank you! I couldn't have done it without you Steve." Verity gave him a kiss and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you Verity," Steve whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, now!" she said as she unceremoniously pushed him away. "Can you please go put a record on, I'm going to put the board outside." Steve gave her a salute and went off to do what he had been told. When the needle touched the record and he heard the first few crackles he couldn't help but smile. The music filling his thoughts he turned back round to Verity who was stood in front of one of the large shop windows, the sun streaming in and surrounding her with a glow. As he walked back towards her she caught his eye and smiled. "Perfect," she whispered.

"Can I have this dance?" Steve asked her, extending his hand and bowing his head.

"Of course," Verity grinned as he pulled her into a tight embrace and the pair began to slowly dance round. His eyes travelled to the scar on her shoulder, just visible under her strap. "What are you thinking Mister Rogers?" Verity asked him.

"How I'll never, never let anything happen to you again." He told her quietly.

"Steve, you can promise me anything you want but don't ever promise me that. I told you from the beginning that you being you wouldn't be a problem." Verity looked at him solemnly.

"But it was, is!" Steve rasped back sadly.

"It isn't and you want to know why?" Verity cupped his cheeks and made sure he was looking at her. "Because I love you and if this is a risk of being with you well, I'm willing to risk it and you don't have any say in the matter." Steve grinned despite himself.

"I don't?" he asked laughing.

"I'm afraid not," Verity replied. "Besides, it'll be good having someone round who can move the heavy furniture for me!" Steve moved his arms and began tickling Verity's ribs. "Steve no!" Verity screamed. "Stop it! I can't stand being tickled." Steve didn't stop and when the pair found themselves up against a chest of drawers their laughing died down to a pant, they found themselves staring at one another. Crashing into each other they didn't pull apart until the bell above the door chimed and hastily trying to make herself presentable Verity looked up to see she had her first customer.

"Hi there, how may I help you?"

"Nat?" Verity looked to Steve who was making his way over.

"Hey," Natasha smiled and then held her hand out to Verity. "I'm Natasha, you're Verity?"

"Yes," Verity answered as she shook Natasha's hand.

"It's good to meet you, I'm Steve's friend. I thought I'd come round and see how you're getting on?" Steve grinned, happy that his friend had taken the time to visit.

"That's really nice of you, thank you. We're up and running, it's good to have things finally getting back to normal!" Verity laughed relieved and then offered Natasha a tea.

"No, thank you I have to get going. I just wanted to introduce myself and check in on you two, you're looking great by the way and…" Natasha punched Steve's arm. "…you're good for him."

"That's very kind of you to say," Verity answered liking the woman instantly.

"Who would have thought you'd end up with a woman who collects antiques, a little too ironic don't you think?" Natasha winked at Steve as she made her way to the door.

"See you later Romanoff," Steve called out to her as she left and then turned to Verity who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked already suspecting he knew the answer.

"Nothing," Verity shrugged her shoulders.

"You're laughing at the antiques thing aren't you?" He asked her as she made her way to the counter.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Walking down the street Steve and Verity laughed and chatted along the way. Slowly but surely Verity's life had returned to normal, with the help of Steve she had come to terms with what had happened and now found she could comfortably compartmentalise the trauma she had suffered and how it impacted her future. She knew it would never go away and there had been moments when it had overwhelmed her but eventually she found a way of leaving that chapter behind her. They had kept their private life together very private and apart from Natasha who had met Verity, Steve's life with the Avengers and his life with Verity never came together. He wanted as much as possible, to protect her from that part of his life. Verity's parents knew about Steve, her Father initially going off the rails but between Verity and her Mother telling him he finally settled down, or least stopped voicing his anger to either party. Her friend Rachel knew but apart from that Verity kept Steve's identity a secret.

Their 'date night' consisted of either going dancing or seeing an old film at the local cinema. They'd walk home and talk about the plot of the film or Steve would give Verity a piggyback and would never fail to pretend he found her heavy when putting her back down.

"Did you feel that?" Verity asked as she looked up to the sky.

"You're kidding me?!" Steve looked up himself, feeling the fat droplets of rain falling on his face.

"They said it wasn't going to rain," Verity sulked as they picked up their pace and then an almighty crack of lightening shortly followed by thunder made the pair set off running. It was suddenly raining so hard they could barely see in front of them, Verity felt Steve tug her hand as he ran towards a large doorway. Standing under the shelter the pair of them shook like wet dogs and then Verity started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked as he wiped away the plastered, wet hair from her forehead.

"You're a jinx Steve, it always rains when you suggest we walk!" Steve wrapped his arms around Verity as the pair stood silently watching the rain pound against the sidewalk.

"Verity?" Steve buried his head into the top of hers.

"Hmm?" she replied enjoying the warmth Steve's imposing arms offered her.

"Will you marry me?" Verity froze. "Verity?" Steve turned her to face him. Pulling the small ring box from his jacket pocket he opened it slowly. "I've had this for a while now and well, this seems like as good a time as any. Verity I love you, you're the only one that makes me feel…"

"Normal?" Verity guessed, beaming from ear to ear and Steve nodded in reply.

"Exactly, will you marry me Verity?" he asked again.

"Yes," Verity answered with tears in her eyes.

"You will?" Steve couldn't quite believe it and Verity laughed out loud.

"Yes Steve, I will marry you! I love you more than anything in this world. You're the only one that makes me feel like the most special person in the world!" As Steve placed the ring on Verity's finger and the two of them kissed they forgot about the rain and the thunder, absorbed in their own world. "It's beautiful," Verity whispered as she looked at the ring a moment later.

"I think the rain is easing off," Verity looked up to Steve and then out into the street.

"So it is," she said as she smiled and watched Steve's eyes dance with happiness.

"Shall we make a break for it?" he asked grinning as he took hold of her hand and the two set off down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Verity stood on the sidewalk with her arms crossed, taking in the two windows of her store she narrowed her eyes and spotted that the lamp she'd just moved was obscuring the view of the coat stand on which hung a top hat and bonnet. Tucking her hands into the pocket at the front of her apron she swung on one foot, looking up and down the street she watched as men and women went about their business.

"V!" Verity turned to see Mister Roebuck standing in the doorway of his shop that stood beside her. Mister Roebuck owned a small gentleman's clothes shop and had always kept an eye on things.

"Yeah?" Verity shouted back.

"Stop standing on the sidewalk stopping my customers coming in!" Grinning he gave her a wink and then went back inside. Mister Roebuck also had a very dry sense of humour, Verity laughed and shook her head. Taking a deep breath in through her mouth and out through her nose Verity stepped back into the store, using her foot to move the doorstop to keep the door open. It was a hot summer's day and the store was too warm for her liking plus the music from the record player could be heard from outside and people tended to drift in because of it. Climbing into the window she moved the lamp and then jumped when there was a tap on the glass, looking up suddenly she saw the beaming face of Steve outside.

"You're back!" Verity shouted through the glass as she scrambled out of the window and into the arms of her Husband. The pair held onto one another in the threshold, both drowning in the feeling of being embraced by the other.

"I missed you," Steve whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," Verity replied looking up to him. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned and Steve nodded in reply. "Good," Verity took his hand and pulled him further into the store. Once away from the sights of onlookers Verity grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him towards her, kissing him softly and for the longest time.

"I really did miss you," Steve told her as the pair smiled at one another. "How are you?" he asked as Verity settled back down onto her feet and made her way to the counter.

"I'm good, nothing to report. It's been quiet," tidying the tissue paper that sat on the counter Verity shrugged her shoulders at Steve.

"You like quiet," Steve said as he leant against the counter and trailed a finger down her forearm.

"I do!" Verity agreed chuckling, "apart from the store obviously which has actually been quite busy. I sold the dining room set the other day, you know the oak one?" Steve loved listening to Verity talk, she was always so animated and excited when talking about anything she loved. He'd seen her speaking to customers, enthusing them with the love and history of a statue or piece of artwork. She never used the hard sell, it was always as if she was passing on a family heirloom.

"That's great, do you need a hand with anything?" Steve looked around the store and saw that it was in pristine order, as always.

"No, no I'm fine. But you must be tired?" Verity crossed her arms and looked at him concerned. "Did you come straight here?" she asked him taking in his slightly dishevelled look. He was wearing his shirt and slacks that he kept 'at the office'.

"I wanted to see you," he told her honestly and when she smiled in return he knew he had made the right decision.

"Why don't you go home, I'll see you after work and we can catch up over dinner?" Steve knew not to argue when she got that look on her face.

"You sure?" he asked, he'd been away for a while.

"Steve, I'm sure. Now go! Off with you, I've got some work to do and you need your beauty sleep." Leaning over the counter and giving him a kiss on the cheek she suddenly pulled him into a hug. "I've really missed you," she told him sincerely.

"I've really missed you too," Steve replied. Since getting married they had successfully balanced their private life and his work, it didn't hurt that Verity enjoyed her own company. Not that she didn't want to spend all of her time with Steve but when he was away it allowed her time to do the things she enjoyed and be with her own thoughts which she found more comforting than ever before.

"Love you," pushing him away gently Steve gave her a wave before leaving. Sighing, Verity looked around herself and suddenly wanted him back. She sometimes wondered if she put on too much of a strong front but she knew that Steve always felt torn when duty called and the last thing she wanted to do was make it harder for him. It had taken him a long time to feel comfortable leaving her and in turn her being left. Tutting she shook her head telling herself she was just feeling that way because he'd just come home, she started planning their dinner and knew by the time she did get home and was in his arms she would feel right as rain again.

* * *

"Steve!" Verity shouted from the front door of their apartment.

"Yeah," seeing Steve appear at the end of the hallway Verity smiled as she grappled with the grocery bags in her arms and kicked the door shut with her foot.

"Can you help?" she asked and he was over and taking the bags from her in a second. "Careful, they're heavy!" she told him and Steve couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"Thanks," he answered as he followed her down the hallway. "What have you bought?" he asked as he finally set the bags down in the kitchen and watched as Verity flung off her shoes and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"A lot!" she answered excitedly, flicking her wet fingers at him and leaving little droplets of water to soak into his shirt. "I thought we deserved a lovely dinner together, did you get some rest?" Steve leant against the doorframe and watched as she flittered around the kitchen.

"I did, thank you." He replied contently.

"Good, do you know how long you're going to be home?" Steve smiled.

"My dance card is clear," he told her and Verity grinned.

"That's what I like to hear, I was thinking…"

"Always dangerous," Steve interrupted earning him a pointed look from his Wife.

"Do you fancy a long weekend down at the beach?" As she chopped the onion she quickly glanced up at Steve to see his reaction.

"What about the store?" Steve asked instinctively.

"I can close for a couple of days or we can drive down late on Friday, come back Monday morning?" Throwing the onions in a pan Verity grabbed a wooden spoon and started stirring them around.

"I think that sounds great!" Steve finally answered her question.

"You do?" Tossing the pan Verity set it down and pulled two beer bottles from one of the bags, twisting off the caps and handing one to Steve they clinked the neck of their bottles together and Steve took a long swig before answering.

"Yeah, of course! I remember the first time we went, it's one of my fondest memories." Verity blushed and smiled shyly.

"Mine too," she agreed. "Great, well I'll sort it and we can go down on Friday after work. Rachel is out of town so we have it all to ourselves." Steve walked up to Verity and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she continued to stir the onions. His hands came to rest against her stomach and Verity instinctively found herself leaning against him.

"What are we having?" he asked, loving anything Verity cooked. Verity laughed and told him to empty the remaining grocery bag. Reluctantly removing his hands from her hips he went over and pulled out the groceries, holding up the rolls in one hand and brockwursts in the other he arched an eyebrow at Verity. "We're having hot dogs?" he asked comically.

"I thought you deserved a special dinner!" Verity laughed at the expression on his face. "It is one of your favourites isn't it? I even got that mustard you like." Grinning from ear to ear verity took the rolls from his hand. "Ice-cream for afters?" she said with a raised brow and a wink.

"You're crazy," he told her as he shook his head.

"I'm crazy?!" Verity replied feigning shock. "I'm not the one who could eat hot dogs every day for the rest of his life!"

* * *

Verity had packed their bags early on the Friday, they had agreed she was going to go to work and he would come and pick her up before they drove down to the beach. Wearing her linen white dress and the yellow apron Steve had bought her Verity stood on a stool as she dusted the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Verity now had an array of aprons, almost a different one for each day of the week. Steve had bought them all for her and each one reminded Verity of a different moment in their lives together. The yellow one was particularly cherished by Verity as it was the one Steve had bought her on their honeymoon, he had an uncanny knack of buying her little gifts when they were browsing in shops without her noticing. They would walk out and he would produce the small paper bag or wrapped parcel from behind his back and Verity would look at him amazed.

The bell above the front door chimed and Verity looked over to see a tall man dressed in black walk in, immediately she felt on edge.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked as she carefully stepped down off of the stool. The man approached her and offered a helping hand which Verity gingerly accepted, blushing she unconsciously wiped her hands on her apron and smiled once more. The man pulled a small, white business card from his inside pocket and handed it to Verity. Looking at the embossed lettering Verity looked up at the man aghast.

"Ms Clements, I'm sorry to come to your place of business but I wondered if I could have a word?" Immediately Verity took a step back, not knowing if this man was telling the truth or if she was in danger once more.

"Please leave," she whispered as once again she stepped away from the man.

"Ms Clements, please. I wanted to speak to you about…"

"Please! Leave!" Verity said a little louder. When the man took a step forward Verity panicked and bolted for the door, as she opened the large wooden and glass door she slammed straight into the chest of Steve. Letting out a scream Verity tried to pull away from him, she so terrified she hadn't realised it was him but Steve took hold of her arms and pulled her towards him.

"Verity it's me! What's wrong?" It was only then that she realised it was him and letting out a jagged sob wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's a man, he said he was… Steve I don't think…" she was shaking her head and speaking into his neck.

"Verity? Tell me what happened." Looking around the store his eyes fell on the man still stood by the counter. In an instant Steve was standing in front of the him, towering over him and ready to take him out.

"Captain!" the man held his hands up in surrender as Steve's hands clenched into fists.

"Talk quickly son," Steve told him quietly. "Who are you, why are you here?"

"Captain, I'm Agent Liddy. Colonel Fury asked me to come here and…"

"What?!" Steve interrupted angrily.

"Steve?" Steve quickly turned to see that Verity had come to stand behind him, taking her hand behind his back he turned his attention back to the Agent.

"Why are you here?" he asked him.

"I'm so sorry, I was told…" the Agent closed his eyes in despair and shook his head, realisation flooding over him. "Colonel Fury requested that I speak to Ms Clements regarding the ongoing investigation…"

"You need to leave," Steve interrupted the Agent.

"Yeah, I mean of course but…" Steve had taken hold of the man's arm and was already escorting him out of the store.

"You need to leave Agent Liddy, now." Agent Liddy seemed to get the message because the man nodded mutely and left, not before looking to Verity and apologising. Once he'd left Steve closed the door and locked it, turning to Verity he saw that she was holding back tears. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Umhum," Verity didn't trust herself to talk.

"Verity," Steve pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I had no idea, really? Are you alright?"

"I was scared Steve, I didn't know who he was and when I saw that his card said SHIELD I wasn't sure if it was real?" Verity pulled back and dabbed under her eyes, taking some deep breaths she plastered on a smile. "Why did he come here?"

"I don't know, but don't worry it won't be happening again." Verity nodded but there was a small part of her that wanted to know what the Agent was going to tell her. Steve had kept most of what had happened from her and any subsequent investigation was a mystery to her also. She'd never asked him but now a part of her wanted to know. "Do you still want to go to the beach, we can go home and…?"

"I want to go to the beach," she told him resolutely. "We're going to the beach." Steve nodded and smiled.

"We're going to the beach," he repeated.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Verity stood in the large glass and marble foyer nervously, in her hand was the card that Agent Liddy had given her. The security officer on the front desk had rang up and she was waiting for someone to arrive. She'd asked to see Agent Liddy but when another man approached her she knew instantly who it was.

"Colonel Fury?" Verity enquired nervously, desperately trying to remain calm.

"Ms Clements?" Fury replied as he extended his hand towards her.

"Mrs Rogers," she corrected him. "You wanted to tell me something?" shaking his hand she watched the slightest flash of surprise cross his features and then the corners of his mouth twitched with a smile.

"Forgive me Mrs Rogers, I was unaware."

"Yes, you were." Verity told him sternly. "As I'm sure you were unaware of the insensitivity of sending someone to my business, given what transpired there?" Verity watched as Fury nodded slowly.

"You're absolutely right Mrs Rogers, I can only apologise for my '_insensitivity_'."

"Alright, well." Verity waited for him to take the lead.

"Yes of course, please Mrs Rogers will you follow me?" Verity nodded and began following Fury to a bank of elevators. As they stood and waited for the doors to open Verity didn't help but notice that Fury kept looking at her. A binging sound indicated the elevator had arrived and as Verity stepped in she watched as Fury placed a card against a sensor before selecting one of the higher floors. Her nerves were a wreck but she kept telling herself to remain calm. As they walked down the corridor Verity watched as men and women went about their business, some in uniform and others casually dressed. They finally reached a large office, simply decorated with a large glass desk in the middle. It was worlds away from Verity's antique store full of its bric-a-brac and their home that was cosy and old-fashioned.

Fury stood and took in the woman stood in front of him, he'd obviously seen her photo before and knew of her background but he'd never recognised the quiet resolve and strength she was showing now that she was stood in front of him. On hearing that she was now Steve Rogers wife he knew why; she exhibited the same honesty and loyalty that he did. She was introverted but undoubtedly a leader. Her demure blouse and skirt mixed with the simple way she had pulled up some of her hair and clipped it away from her face made her look ordinary, she was beautiful there was no doubt however Fury was surrounded by women who used their brains, brawn and sexuality to get what they wanted, Verity Clements clearly used the first, didn't have the second and definitely did not use the third. Fury felt a newfound respect for her, the woman had taken a bullet for crying out loud! He knew of trained agents that wouldn't have dealt with being held captive as well as she had and it clearly hadn't put her off being in a relationship with the man who had unintentionally put her in danger in the first place.

"So when did you and Cap tie the knot?" Fury found himself asking. Verity shifted her weight on her heels and pulled the handle of her handbag into the crook of her arm.

"Please Colonel Fury," Verity looked at him pointedly. "I don't have all day," she added and Fury laughed.

"I guess that's fair, I'll cut to the chase Mrs Rogers. Cap needs you to be safe in order to get on with his work."

"I am safe," Verity replied.

"You are not safe Mrs Rogers and no amount of wishful thinking from Cap is going to change that."

"This is what you wanted to tell me? I'm well aware of the risks…" Verity told him angrily. She had gone because she was intrigued, Steve had reassured her that he had put every practical measure in place to keep her safe but there was a part of her that wanted to know what they were really dealing with and was there anything she could do to help.

"I don't think you are, what happened was penny ante. A few guys who got into something way too deep and way too fast!" Fury saw the flush spread up Verity's neck and cheeks, he could see the anger in her eyes. "I'm not saying it wasn't horrific Mrs Rogers, especially for a civilian like yourself but what we deal with here, the stakes are high and I need Rogers to be focused."

"I'm a distraction?" Verity replied. Fury held his hands up, the conversation wasn't going as he planned.

"No Mrs Rogers but I'd like to offer some… support in ensuring that both you and Rogers feel protected." Verity creased her brow in confusion.

"Why are you speaking to me about this, why not Steve?"

"Because he has a hard time taking advice," Fury replied smirking. "Sometimes," he added.

"I've never experienced that," Verity replied seriously. "Perhaps the advice you have given him in the past has been incorrect?" Fury laughed out loud again.

"Perhaps you're right Mrs Rogers, I'm certainly not going to argue with his wife over this."

"Colonel Fury, Steve has assured me that I'm safe. We live a quiet life away from prying eyes, I really don't think it's necessary for you to 'offer support', appreciated as it is."

"With all due respect Mrs Rogers, Cap can say whatever the hell he wants but speaking from experience you are in danger and people will use you to get to him. They've done it before, they'll do it again." Verity swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew he was right. "You might not be so lucky next time," he added quietly and Verity scoffed.

"You call that lucky?" she whispered under her breath.

"In my line of work Mrs Rogers, yeah, I do." Verity stared at him, her mind reeling.

"What are you suggesting?" she finally asked.

* * *

Sitting at their dining room table Verity stared off into space, Steve placing her dinner in front of her snapped her from her thoughts.

"Thank you," she whispered as he took his seat and picked up his fork.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked her, he had noticed she'd been quiet all evening and Verity Rogers was not quiet when she got home from work! Always full off stories and comments and opinions, she would ask him about his day and then they'd simply chat about what film they were going to go see next or gossip about which couple was actually together at the dancehall.

"Wrong?" Verity looked at him shocked. "Nothing's wrong," she plastered on a smile and shoved a forkful of mash into her mouth. Steve let out a huff and then looked at her in a way that let Verity know she wasn't fooling anybody.

"I went to see Colonel Fury today," she told him quietly. Steve's only reaction was the muscles tensing in his forehead which was never a good sign Verity knew. "I apologise, I should have spoken to you about it before I went."

"Why?" he asked carefully. After the visit from Agent Liddy and their trip to the beach Steve had paid Fury a visit. Their conversation had been quietly hostile, Fury insinuating his relationship with Verity was a distraction and dangerous and he making it clear that no one was to become involved in his private life.

"I was curious," Verity answered honestly. "I wanted to know what he had to say, what you were dealing with on your own."

"I can deal with it Verity…" Steve started.

"I know you can," Verity interrupted as she took his hand across the table. "I don't doubt that, I never have but we're in this together now and I have to feel like I'm pulling my weight. You aren't here all the time Steve and I never want what happened to me happen again."

"I'll make sure it won't," Steve told her earnestly.

"You can't say that!" Verity replied, her voice raising an octave. "You can't and you shouldn't, he just… he suggested a few things that would help and I agreed with him." Verity watched Steve as he struggled with his own emotions. "This isn't me not trusting you Steve, this is me supporting you, my husband as anybody else would."

"I don't like it," Steve whispered.

"You don't have to like it, I don't like it but I think it's necessary." Verity went on to tell Steve what Fury had offered, protection and the opportunity for Verity to equip herself with techniques and the knowledge to protect herself. "I'm going to go to a self-defence class, I don't think it's illogical do you?" Steve rubbed his hands over his face and looked at her sorrowfully. "You are so strong Steve, you've inspired me. I'm still going to go to work and come home and read my books and listen to music, it just means that if something was to happen I may be slightly more equipped to deal with it. My confidence took a knock after what happened, I've found myself looking behind me when I walk down the street and I hate the fact I look at everybody with suspicion when they come into the store! If this simply alleviates that then at least I'll feel better in myself, does that make sense?" Steve nodded and then smiled sadly.

"It does, you always make sense." He told her smiling.

"Good, don't worry I'm not planning on joining you in any battles!" Steve laughed, thankful that Verity seemed to be handling everything so well, perhaps better than he was.

"I'd have you by my side anytime," he told her lovingly. Picking up his fork they both started eating again, Steve quietly contemplating what this all meant for Verity and himself.

* * *

Steve had finally, reluctantly agreed to allow cameras to be installed in Verity's store. He had to admit it, he did feel slightly better knowing that an eye was being kept on her even if that eye belonged to SHIELD. A button had been placed under the counter, a silent alarm sounding and notifying both SHIELD and the Police.

"Don't they have better things to be doing?" Verity asked Steve as she watched the engineer fit the button. "Aren't they supposed to be out there catching 'bad guys'?" Steve laughed at the way Verity used air quotes when she said the last part.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of them to go round." Wrapping his arm round her shoulders he squeezed her comfortingly when Verity shuddered. "It's all just a precaution," he commented.

"I know," Verity answered. "This was my idea anyway it just feels strange right now, I'm sure I'll get used to it." Turning and looking up at him Verity smiled, she loved the way he always made her feel like the only important thing in the world. Kissing the top of her head Steve looked at his watch.

"I need to go, are you alright here?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm fine here, they're nearly done." Kissing his cheek Verity watched as Steve left and the turning her attention back to the engineer let out a huff. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked him.

"Oh, no thank you ma'am." The engineer replied. Verity didn't know what to do with herself so stood and watched until he was finished. "Right, you're all set up. Just press that button if you ever need help."

"Thank you," Verity replied as she escorted the man from the store.

"No problem," with a friendly wave the engineer went on his way.

"This is bizarre," Verity whispered to herself.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Steve heard the door open and close and shouted out to Verity.

"Hey!" when no reply came he couldn't help but get up off the sofa and go to the hallway. Seeing Verity stood there in her trainers and gym gear he couldn't help but laugh. Her face was so red she looked like a beetroot and her hair was matted down against her forehead with sweat. "How was it?" he asked not being able to keep the laughter from erupting.

"It was bad," Verity stumbled towards him but when he put out his arms towards her she shook her head and bypassed him, heading straight to the bathroom.

"Bad? Why? He's supposed to be the best," Steve followed after her and watched as she sat on the side of the bath and started untying the laces on her trainers.

"He was great," Verity told him. "It was me, I was terrible." Making a funny face Verity turned the taps on the bath and started to peel her clothes off her skin.

"I'm sure you weren't terrible," Steve told her lovingly.

"I was terrible Steve, I couldn't keep up and I could hardly do any of the moves he was teaching." Pulling the bobble from her hair Verity kicked her clothes across the floor and into the corner, testing the water with her fingers she gingerly stepped in and loudly groaned when the hot water flooded over her. Steve laughed and knelt beside the bath, his arm resting casually on the side as he looked at Verity.

"It'll take time, you'll be a pro in no time." Verity narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can't I just carry a very large handbag around to whack people with?" she joked.

"I mean sure, I don't know why I ever thought of that?!" Steve replied.

"Replace that shield of yours with a lovely brown purse?" Verity giggled.

"Not sure it would go with the uniform?"

"Oh no, I suppose you're right. Something in Red?" Steve fingers were now swirling around in the water next to her waist and Verity watched as he blushed. Shaking her head disapprovingly Verity sunk down under the water and re-emerged a second later, her hair now wet and straight.

"What?" Steve said knowingly.

"Don't '_what_' me," she scolded. "Can you pass me the shampoo?" Steve did what he was asked but then went straight back to sitting beside the bath as Verity shampooed her hair. "They were all so good and then there was me at the back huffing and puffing."

"I'm sure it wasn't like that," Steve laughed lightly. "Give yourself some time and if you want I could help too?"

"I don't think I need to learn how to jump from one building to another Steve!" Verity replied emphatically.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant a few moves that could come in handy." Verity sank back down into the water and washed the soap from her hair. As she closed her eyes she felt Steve's hand trail down the centre of her chest.

"Is this one of the moves you were talking about?" she asked him without opening her eyes. Steve grinned and as he traced his hand over her hip bones. Opening her eyes Verity saw the look of wanting on Steve's face, pulling herself up the pair kissed over the side of the tub. "Shall I get out?" she asked him. Steve stood and pulling a large towel from the rail held it up as Verity stepped out of the water and was engulfed in the soft towel and Steve's arms. Gently rubbing her arms they smiled at one another lovingly. In moments like that Verity knew she wouldn't change a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone; I hope you're all staying safe and well and you're still enjoying this little escape from reality. Thank you for the follows and favourites, please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**_

* * *

Verity watched as the delivery men heaved the large wardrobe into the store, standing on the sidewalk she couldn't help but wince when one of the men nearly dropped the thing.

"Please be careful!" she couldn't help but shout out as she wrapped her large cable knit cardigan around her tightly and winced. The winter months were fast approaching and all the trees in the city were turning a burnt orange. She heard a large crash and swore under her breath as she ran into the store. Seeing the broken vase on the ground Verity looked at the two men angrily.

"Agrh, I'm sorry about that!" one of them said as Verity began picking up the pieces.

"Just, try not to break anything else." Verity held the broken china carefully as she went to the back of the store, throwing the pieces in the bin she looked down at it sadly, she always hated when things were broken.

"Excuse me ma'am?!" Verity looked up to see one of the men in the doorway. "We're just about done here, could you let us know where you want the armchair." Nodding Verity followed him back out to the van.

"You can leave it by the door," she instructed as the pair moved the thing haphazardly. She didn't want them anywhere near anything valuable and would rather heave the thing in herself. Hearing the roaring sound of a car pull up behind her Verity craned her neck to see who was sat inside, instantly recognising the red hair she made her way over and waited for the passenger window to roll down. "Natasha?" she asked concerned as to why the woman was making a personal visit.

"Verity, I'm sorry about this but you need to come with me." Natasha told her sombrely.

"Come with you? Why? I don't understand, Steve… is he alright?" Verity could feel the panic welling up inside her.

"Get in, I'll explain on the way." From the look on Natasha's face Verity knew she didn't have a choice.

"Alright, I'll lock up just give me a minute alright." Spinning on her heel Verity rushed into the store and grabbed her bag, seeing the two delivery man offloading another table Verity made a beeline for them. "Hey!" she shouted loudly at them. "No! You can't deliver that now, you'll have to come back." The men looked at her confused and then looked at one another.

"Hey lady, I'm sorry but we were told to deliver the table today!"

"I don't give a damn!" Verity shouted at them angrily. "You're not delivering it today," grabbing the chair and dragging it inside she locked the front door of the store and ran to Natasha's car. As the car sped off the two men watched after.

"What was that about?"

* * *

"Is Steve alright?" Verity asked as Natasha drove through the city.

"He's okay, there's been some rapid developments with a mission he's currently…" Natasha stopped talking and squeezed her eyes shut, Verity looked at her incensed.

"You don't have to tell me about the mission Natasha just tell me Steve is okay." she asked quietly.

"He's okay," Natasha replied.

"Alright," Verity said slowly as her mind reeled. "You need to say something else," she added.

"There is a place, Wakanda. Steve's gone there to help but… I don't know for how long?" As the car came to a stop and the two women got out Verity struggled to keep up with Natasha. She recognised the building, it was the one she had visited to see Colonel Fury.

"I consider myself a fairly well educated woman Natasha but I have never heard of Wakanda?" Verity shouted after her.

"I'm afraid that's classified," Natasha said quietly as they rode up in an elevator.

"You don't know how long Steve will be away?" Verity asked as they walked into a large conference room, the woman's words finally hitting home.

"No," Natasha answered sympathetically.

"A few weeks? Two months?" Verity was losing her patience.

"Maybe more," Natasha replied.

"Well, I can ring him and…"

"You can't ring him," Natasha interrupted.

"Why?!" Verity pulled her cardigan around her tightly, she'd forgotten she still had her apron on and as she looked down her wedding ring caught her eye. Clutching that hand in her other she watched after Natasha as she picked up a tablet and started tapping away. She knew the risks, more than anybody she knew the risks of what it meant to be married to Steve Rogers but in that moment she felt an overwhelming sense of unfairness.

"You can't contact him Verity, none of us can right now."

"I don't understand! Natasha! Please, why did I have to come here with you to be told this? None of this makes sense, Steve wouldn't just leave and not speak to me first!" Verity couldn't help but feel the tears begin to fall down her hot blushed cheeks, wiping them away messily she looked to the ceiling in silent prayer.

"He didn't plan on…"

"Why don't you know how long he'll be gone?" Verity interrupted knowing that Steve would never intentionally not speak to her about something so important.

"It's difficult to explain, the situation is evolving and with what is at stake Steve may need to be there for some time." Verity threw her hands in the air.

"That's not good enough!" Verity screamed at her just as the door opened and Tony Stark walked in. Verity looked at the man dumbfounded as he exchanged a look with Natasha and then approached her.

"Ms Clements?" he asked and Verity nodded quietly. "I'm Tony Stark, it's nice to meet you." Extending his hand Verity couldn't help but shake it, too bewildered to think straight. She knew who he was, Steve had told her a little of what he and the team did, she'd actively tried to research and understand the Avengers' place in the world. "I know what you must be feeling, Cap's off saving the world and left the Mrs at home," seeing Tony give her a quick grin enraged Verity.

"Mister Stark, please don't speak to me like I'm an imbecile," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I…"

"Mister Stark, tell me why I'm here." Verity spoke over him. "I have a business to run and Steve is doing his job, you seemingly have little information on what's actually happening so what do you want from me?" staring him down she saw a glimmer of admiration in his eyes. She didn't care.

"I see why he likes you," he complimented her before carrying on. "Cap had requested that in a case like this, where he might be 'away' for some time that you be cared for…"

"Cared for?!" Tony blanched at his own words and turned to Natasha for backup.

"Verity, he wanted you to feel safe." The redhead added.

"I feel safe, he's the one risking his life as he's always done and always will. I know my Husband!" the word slipped out but Verity didn't care. Anybody wanting to know anything could go down to city hall and see the records. "He'll come back when the job is done, until then you focus on him, I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter." Verity started walking from the room but as she passed Natasha the woman gently grasped her hand.

"I'll do everything I can," Natasha whispered to her.

"I know you will," Verity replied giving her a small, sad smile before leaving.

* * *

Natasha kept her informed as much as she could but there was little to tell, the first week felt like a blur to Verity. Try as she might to continue on with her day to day she found that her mind drifted to Steve and whatever possible situation she could imagine him being in. Home felt quiet and cold and the uncertainty resulted in her tearing up at the slightest mishap at the store or catching a glance of him in a photo at home. The third week, when Natasha had told her they had lost all communication was the worst, she'd ended the call and stared at her phone for what felt like a lifetime. There was nothing she could do, Verity had never felt more alone in her entire life.

* * *

Christmas day came and went, her phone call to her parents going as well as could be expected. Rachel had rung and invited her over but Verity didn't want to impose and the idea of watching Rachel and her family celebrate together was too much. She had curled up on the sofa and watched movies all day, drank too much wine and fallen asleep early. As her eyes had slowly closed she felt remorseful for allowing herself to wallow in self-pity and vowed to herself, and Steve that she buck up her ideas. Steve wouldn't want her to be sad and act the way she had been doing, she needed to carry on.

* * *

The bell going above the door let Verity know she had a customer, peering up from the book she was reading she gave the woman a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, please feel free to have a look around and let me know if you have any questions!" she shouted out.

"Thank you," the woman replied and disappeared from view. The record she had been playing had finished so as Verity went to turn it over she stretched out her arms above her head. Lifting the record off the player and gently easing it back into its sleeve she randomly picked up another, it was one of Steve's favourites and she instantly felt sad. Shaking her head Verity quietly told herself to get a grip and then placed the record on the player, when the music started playing she smiled.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Turning Verity saw the woman stood behind her, blushing with embarrassment Verity wiped her hands on her apron and asked if she could help. "Do you have any old cooking books?"

"Umm, yes I think we do actually." As she passed the woman and headed towards the large bookcases Verity was determined to remain optimistic. "Here, there's quite a few Victorian cookbooks or if you're looking for something more contemporary I have few wartime edits." Handing the woman a couple to look over Verity let her work and love take over her thoughts.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Verity was sweating from head to toe, she had advanced through a number of self-defence classes and had now added hand to hand combat into the mix. One lesson followed the other on a Wednesday so it meant Verity was busy all evening and by the time she got home she was too tired to do anything other than go to bed. She was far from proficient but it filled her time, was good exercise and she liked most of the men and women who took the class alongside her. The social aspect she had begun to quietly appreciate, on a number of occasions she had found herself saying yes to a coffee after class and a night out was planned in the coming weeks. Verity had initially declined but after a lot of shouting and jeering she had succumbed to pressure and now a small part of her was looking forward to it.

As she ran a brush through her hair later that day Verity looked at herself in the mirror, she'd struggled to decide what to wear. Most of her 'going out' dresses were the ones she wore to go dancing with Steve and for some reason it didn't feel right to wear them without him. She'd finally gone with a simple pair of black Capri pants and a matching cashmere sweater, not much to write home about but Verity was so far outside of her comfort zone already nothing was making sense. Slipping on her ballet pumps and grabbing her purse she made her way out, the bar wasn't far and she had decided to walk. The spring air was warm and the nights were already getting lighter. Taking a deep breath Verity pulled the heavy door open and was slammed with a mix of warm air, cinnamon candles and beer. She noticed the band at the far end of the bar, stood on the smallest stage imaginable and playing for their lives. The place was lightyears from where she would normally go but pushing her normally very small sphere of comfort was something she had told herself would be a good thing.

"Verity!" turning she spotted Andrea waving at her. Making her way through the crowd Verity gave her a nervous smile. "We didn't think you'd come!" she shouted into her ear.

"Neither did I!" Verity shouted back as a beer was pushed into her hand.

"Come on, the rest of us are over here!" Andrea took her hand and started pushing through the crowd to a large booth. "Look who turned up!" she shouted and when the rest of them saw Verity they all cheered.

"Alright! That's enough of that!" Verity laughed as she took a seat, slightly bolstered by their reaction.

"Shots?!" Verity heard Andrea shout out and when there was an overwhelming applause she closed her eyes in despair. "You, lady, are going to have one. You're going to have fun tonight, don't pretend you haven't been a little down recently. Come on, you're with friends, let your hair down a bit." Verity looked at Andrea, knowing the woman wasn't wrong.

"One shot," Verity told her seriously.

* * *

The group had split off into smaller clusters as the night had gone on, Paul and Emily who had flirted with one another from day one in class were dancing and John and Ahmed were having a very deep conversation by the bar. Verity and Andrea had been righting all the wrongs in the world whilst still sat in the booth and Verity had to admit, she really had had a good time.

"I'm just going to the restroom, you wanna come?" Andrea asked her. Verity shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

"Hey," Verity's eyes went wide when the man sat beside her and smiled drunkenly.

"Hey," Verity replied nervously.

"Are you having a good night?" The man was clearly drunk and couldn't stop from swaying as he tried to focus on Verity's face.

"I am thank you, I'm here with friends actually." She hoped he would get the hint but when he didn't budge Verity looked up and out into the crowd hoping to catch one of her friend's eyes.

"You are?!" he answered sarcastically. "Why you sat here all alone then? You're too good looking to be sat on your own…"

"That's kind of you to say," Verity interrupted his slurring. "My friend has just gone to restroom, she'll be back in a minute."

"What's your name?" The guy clearly wasn't getting the message and Verity didn't like the way he was looking at her. He seemed harmless enough, clearly just a guy having a good night and chatting up women. Still, Verity wasn't there for that.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I'm here with my friends and I'm married and I would like it if you left." The look of indignity that flashed over the man's face told her he hadn't taken what she had just said well.

"I was just being friendly!" he told her angrily.

"I know, I know…" the situation was getting out of hand she knew it.

"And you have to be a bitch about it?!" waving his hands in the air Verity pulled back.

"Hey!" Verity shouted at him as she held her hands out in front of her defensively.

"Come on, why don't you and I go someplace…" as his words sunk in so did the fact that his hand was on her thigh and quickly travelling upwards. Without thinking Verity grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the table. Glass and beer flew everywhere and the sound the man made as his nose connected with the hard oak table made the whole bar turn round. Verity jumped from the booth and stood a distance away, her hands already clenched into fists and her eyes focused on her attacker. Two other men, obviously his friends were by his side as the man tried to stem the blood flowing from his nose.

"What the hell?!" one of them shouted at her.

"Your friend there assaulted me!" Verity told him sternly as he began approaching her. Standing her ground and placing her fists up she stared him down. "I'd get him out of here right now!" she added as she watched the doorman approach from her left.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked her and Verity nodded mutely, her adrenaline rushing through her body.

"Guys, come on." Escorting them out Verity hadn't moved an inch until she felt Andrea place her hand on her shoulder.

"Verity?! Are you alright?" Andrea asked her fretfully.

"Yeah, I'm alright. He put his hand on my leg and I just…"

"Handed him his ass!" John shouted grinning at her. "That was awesome!" the weight of what just happened fell on Verity like a ton of bricks. Looking down at her hands she saw that she was shaking.

"That wasn't awesome John," she answered as a shot glass was pushed into her hand.

"Here, drink this." Andrea told her and Verity did as she was told, the alcohol burning her throat. "Let's go," as the group made their way out other patrons of the bar cheered Verity on but Verity was too much in a daze to notice and too angry at herself for what she had just done.

Once outside the group was a mix of high fives, condolences and shock.

"I'm just going to go home," Verity told Andrea quietly.

"You sure? Do you want me to come with you?" Verity was already shaking her head.

"No, Andrea thank you. I'm just going to go to bed."

"You did the right thing you know," Andrea said as she took hold of Verity's shoulders.

"I know, thanks." She wasn't sure she had done the right thing but Verity just wanted to get out of there. Saying a quick goodbye she quickly made her way home, once safely inside and standing in her hallway Verity let her emotions go and burst into tears, ripping off her clothes she didn't bother removing her makeup or brushing her teeth. Tearing back her bed sheets she threw herself into bed and by the time she fell asleep her cheeks were still wet with tears.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Verity early the next day, peeling herself from her bed she groggily pulled on her dressing gown and ran her hand through her messy hair.

"Just a minute," she shouted as she grabbed her keys from the table and went to her front door, looking through the peephole she saw that it was Natasha. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and smiled wearily at the woman.

"You haven't been answering my calls?" Natasha said as she walked by her.

"Have you heard from Steve?" Verity asked as she wiped her fingers under her eyes and stretched out her back.

"No," the redhead answered.

"Then there's no reason to answer your calls…" Verity's tone was cold and she immediately closed her eyes in despair. "I'm sorry," she said as Natasha waved a dismissive hand. "Would you like a tea?"

"Please," Natasha replied as she followed her into the kitchen. "Rough night?" she asked and Verity found she couldn't look at her.

"Something like that," Verity replied. "It was a mistake, I shouldn't have gone."

"I'm sure the guy with the broken nose agrees," Natasha countered.

"What? How do you know about that?" Verity turned to her shocked.

"Those classes seem to be paying off," Natasha remarked, ignoring Verity's question. Verity knew she wasn't going to get an answer so carried on making the tea.

"I won't be going again, it was a mistake. They meant well but that's just not me, I'm not really sure what 'me' is at the moment."

"I know the feeling," Natasha commented as she took hold of the cup she was being offered.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Verity said before taking a sip.

"So do you," Verity laughed.

"I thought I did, not so sure right now." Shrugging her shoulders she looked at Natasha blankly.

"How long are you going to wait for him?" The question hit Verity in the gut, blinking back tears she shook her head and swallowed hard.

"As long as it takes," she whispered.

"I thought so," Natasha said smiling. "I'm surrounded by men all day!" Natasha suddenly said. "Do you want to train with me, it'd be good for both of us I think. I need some feminine influence and I think you could do without the bar crawls." Verity knew Natasha was being sincere and she appreciated the fact that this woman, Steve's friend not hers, was willing to help her.

"You don't have to do that, I appreciate the sentiment but you're a busy woman and probably have bigger fish to fry…"

"Not right now," Natasha interrupted. "I'm pretty good you know, better than that gym rat training you at the moment!" Verity laughed and grinned when Natasha winked at her. "Come on, I guarantee you won't regret it." Verity nodded slowly.

"Alright, you've got it." Shaking Natasha's hand the two women grinned. "Are the evenings alright, I still have the store and…"

"We can work around you, I've got nowhere to be." Natasha set her cup down and began walking out.

"Natasha!" Verity shouted after her. "Are you sure…?"

"Steve's off saving the world, I think a couple of broads can get together to work out don't you?"

* * *

Closing the sandwich board and placing it back in the store Verity pulled her hair from her sticky neck, summer was in full swing and business was booming. Verity had been approached by a local interior designer and since then had been sourcing more and more furniture for her. Her days were filled with designing her windows and serving customers, her evenings were filled with training with Natasha and as the weeks had gone on Verity had slowly got use to her life without Steve. She missed him every single day, he was the first thing she thought of when she woke up and the last thing when she went to bed. She hoped he would be proud of her, she hoped he was safe. Hearing the roar of Natasha's car Verity grabbed her bag and locked the front door, waving at the redhead she jumped in and let out a long, slow sigh.

"Busy day?" Natasha asked her with a grin.

"Yeah, you?"

"Not bad, same old fighting the bad guys." Natasha gave her a wink. "You know how it is," she added glibly.

"I will never find what you do normal, none of it is." Verity answered as she shifted in her seat.

"You're married to Captain America?" Natasha looked at her incredulously. Verity blushed and then burst out laughing.

"I'm married to Steve Rogers, there's a difference." Speaking his name reminded Verity of the situation they were in, clearing her throat she changed the subject. "So, are you going to kick my arse again today?" Natasha took the hint.

"You're doing great, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a few jabs in."

"Ha! I don't think so!" Verity laughed. When they'd arrived the pair headed to the gym, ignoring the other people either on the treadmills or lifting weights the two women stepped into the boxing ring.

"Remember what I told you, anticipate, deflect, attack." Natasha smirked when Verity rolled her eyes. Verity started to slowly make her way round the ring, Natasha doing the same. When Natasha stepped forward and pulled her arm back, ready to punch Verity dived out the way. "Good!" Natasha shouted as she spun and kicked with her right leg. Verity dodged that as well and couldn't help but smile. "You want to try that move I taught you?" she asked and Verity looked at her sceptically.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, why not!" Natasha replied as she readied herself. Verity took a deep breath and then put one hand around Natasha's neck as she placed her other hand firmly on the floor, kicking herself into a one handed hand-stand as her other leg shot through Natasha's legs she brought the redhead down.

"Whoa!" Verity looked up and saw a face she didn't recognise. "Did you just get taken out Nat?!" Natasha grinned at Clint Barton and shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a first time for everything," she answered as he came to the side of the ring and eyed Verity.

"I'm Clint," he introduced himself.

"Verity," Extending her hand Verity smiled warmly.

"I'm impressed, that move is dangerous." Clint spotted the scar on her shoulder, in no doubt of the cause he was immediately intrigued as to who this woman was.

"Thank you," Verity answered and then turned to Natasha. "I'm going to get going," Natasha nodded and watched as Verity first gave Clint a nod and then made her way to the changing rooms.

"Who was that?" Clint immediately asked with a wry grin.

"A friend," Natasha answered as Clint got into the ring and started warming up.

"You don't have friends Nat," Clint said as he brought his fists up. "Who is she really and who shot her?" Natasha just smiled.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You're clearly off your game so yeah, I'm ready." Clint stepped forward but in one fluid movement he was on his back with Natasha's legs wrapped round his neck.

"You were saying?"


	9. Chapter 9

Steve silently closed the door behind him and set his bag down in the hallway, the apartment was pitch black but he didn't want to disturb Verity if she was sleeping so he blindly made his way down the hallway. The punch to his face nearly knocked him off his feet but quickly recovering he hit back, hitting air and almost spinning round. An arm around his neck dropped him to his knees, pushing back he rolled over his attacker and pinned them down. A knee to his back and Steve found he was the one pinned.

"STOP NOW!" Steve blinked rapidly and ceased his brow.

"Verity?" Both were frozen and as Verity released her hold on Steve's neck and switched on the light their faces contorted with a mixture of terror and confusion.

"Steve?" Verity rasped out. "Jesus!" letting go Verity wrapped her arms around his neck as he enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Verity couldn't let go, she never wanted to let go again.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Verity whispered over and over again. "Are you okay?" she asked into his neck and Steve smiled.

"I am now?" he replied as the pair reluctantly pulled from one another.

"What the hell were you thinking sneaking in here after all this time?!" Verity was suddenly angry, punching him in the arm she tried to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Steve started.

"I punched you in the face!" Verity said shocked. "You scared the living daylights out of me, I thought you were a burglar." As the pair talked both of them found themselves reaching out to the other, Verity squeezing his hand and Steve stroking her cheek.

"Hey!" Steve was suddenly concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked, remembering that he'd basically floored his own wife.

"I'm fine," Verity soothed laughing lightly in relief and as a result of the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Steve knew that the kinds of moves Verity had pulled weren't your typical self-defence. Verity blushed and wrapped her arms around him again, she needed to feel safe in his arms.

"I've been training with Natasha," she told him. "We can discuss that another time, are you tired? Hungry?"

"No, I'm good. I just needed to see you," Steve's heart filled with sadness when he saw Verity's eyes fill with tears.

"I missed you so much, you were away for so long. I didn't know…" Verity was struggling to breathe. "I didn't know if you were ever…"

"Shh," Steve pulled her against him and kissed her lovingly. "I know, I'm sorry." As the pair kissed all of their pent up emotions began to spill over. Passionately the pair pulled at one another until the two of them were stripped of their clothes and Verity was pinned against the wall. Grabbing his hair as he nipped at her throat Verity looked up to the ceiling in ecstasy. In the heady mix of panting and sweating Steve had picked her up and taken her to the bedroom, Verity fell asleep in his arms that night.

* * *

As Steve shovelled a forkful of scrambled egg into his mouth and took a gulp of coffee Verity grinned around her piece of toast.

"I like the hair," she told him, noticing now that it was far longer than before.

"Me too," Steve replied seeing that Verity had allowed hers to grow longer. Sitting on the countertop Verity wrapped her hands round her large cup of coffee.

"I know I never ask you," she started. "But I need to know one thing." Looking at him nervously Verity wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing.

"Ask," Steve told her.

"Was it worth it?" She hated herself for asking, she never asked any questions about what Steve did but this time had been different, she began to get used to him not being there and she hated herself for it.

"Yes, a lot of people were saved." Steve replied quietly as Verity nodded slowly. She didn't know whether it made her feel like it was worth it or not but ultimately she knew that didn't matter.

"Good," she finally replied giving him a smile. "More coffee?" she asked as she jumped down and grabbed the pot.

"Please," Steve answered. As she stood by him he noticed a deep purple bruise on her stomach, lifting her vest his fingers grazed over the marked skin. "Did I do that?" Verity looked down and gave him a comforting smile.

"Some of us around here aren't lucky enough to be superhuman." She said jokingly but Steve still looked so concerned Verity placed the pot of coffee down and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Don't worry, please. Besides, I'm pretty pleased with myself, I got you pinned there for a second!" Steve laughed.

"You did actually!" he said. "Speaking of which, what made you start training with Nat? I've got a lot of catching up to do." Verity sat opposite him and nodded.

"I suppose you do," Verity looked at him sadly. "It was hard you know, to carry on without you."

"I know, I felt the same."

"But you're here now," Verity grinned.

"I'm here now," Steve replied, never wanting to be anywhere else again.

* * *

Verity grabbed her bag from the side and rushed down the hallway, slipping on her shoes she grabbed her keys from the bowl on the side.

"Verity?" seeing Steve appear at the end of the hallway Verity gave him a quick smile.

"Yeah? Hi!" she said as she pulled on her coat and scarf.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Verity opened the front door.

"To work," she replied coolly. She could tell he was disappointed. "What Steve?" she asked impatiently.

"Can I drop by later?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to be really busy today, I mean sure but I might not be able to stop and…" Steve held his hands up to her.

"I won't be a bother," Steve assured her. He could tell she was angry, he couldn't blame her really.

"Fine, sure, whatever." Closing the door behind her Verity stood in the hallway and closed her eyes, she'd been rude and antagonistic. That morning he had acted as if he'd never been away and it had hurt her, she knew she was being unfair but Verity wanted to hurt him back. Setting off she tried to shake off the dark cloud hovering over her knowing full well she was going to be a bad mood all day.

* * *

Steve heard the door open and close later that day, jumping from the sofa he greeted Verity in the hallway.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked her as Verity angrily pulled off her coat and scarf.

"Terrible," she replied as she looked at him sadly. Steve was at her side and pulling her into a hug in an instant.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, apart from me being horrible to you this morning and then being in a stinking mood all day." Looking up at him she cringed and blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she told him sincerely.

"Don't apologise, I was insensitive." Taking a deep breath she let Steve guide her to the living room.

"It's going to take me a while you know?" she said as Steve sat next to her. "Every day I wanted you home and I love that you are home but it was hard Steve, harder than I imagined." She felt herself becoming upset, wiping her eyes she gave him a smile. "I had to change my life and I didn't like it."

"You know when I was away I'd think about coming home, seeing you and going dancing. It made me fight harder because I had something to fight for." Steve stroked her cheek and gave her a smile. "I'll fit into your life anyway I can," he told her.

"I don't want you to fit into my life, this is our life." She told him.

"Then let's take it one day at a time alright?" Verity nodded.

"Alright," giving him a kiss Verity felt the weight lift from her shoulders.

"I made dinner," Steve said grinning.

"You did?" Verity replied surprised.

"I did! I can't say it's going to be good but I thought you might like coming home to something…"

"I love coming home to you, I always have." Verity let her head rest on his shoulder, "and then we could go dancing?" she asked as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"It's a date," Steve kissing the top of her head and Verity let out a contented sigh.

* * *

Hanging the twinkling Christmas lights in the window Verity smiled at the way the colours reflected off of the mirrors and vases, it looked magical and she couldn't wait to see it from the outside. Climbing out of the window she walked onto the street and looked back at the store. It all looked perfect and she couldn't help but grin. They were going to a party later that evening so as Verity went back inside she turned the sign on the door to 'Sorry We're Closed' and collected her things. Making her way home in record time Verity launched herself into the bathroom knowing Steve would be home soon himself. A quick shower and her hair was in curlers and she was finishing off her make up when she heard the door go.

"Hi!" she shouted out.

"Hey!" the reply came and Verity grinned. She had always liked the way Steve said the word 'Hey', it reminded her of some old-fashioned radio show host.

"I'm nearly ready, give me a minute." Pulling the curlers from her hair she pinned a curl or two back on both sides and let the rest settle where it may. Pulling on her dark red velvet dress with the ruffle collar she slipped on her heels and skipped from the bedroom. Seeing Steve in a crisp shirt and trousers Verity put her hand on her chest. "My word don't you look handsome." She told him as Steve stared at her.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he fingered the material of her sleeve.

"I do? Thank you, not too much?" she asked as she did a twirl.

"Definitely not too much, come on lets go." Grabbing her purse and kissing Steve on the cheek the pair made their way out.

* * *

With everything that had transpired and the growing friendship between Natasha and Verity the pair had agreed to go to Tony Stark's annual Christmas party. Walking in Verity tightened her hold on Steve's hand, looking around she didn't recognise one face and immediately regretted her decision.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." Steve told her and Verity was relieved he was taking charge. Making their way over to the bar the pair ordered their drinks and stood quietly as people around them chatted and laughed.

"Cap!" Verity followed Steve's line of sight and saw Tony Stark approaching them, straightening her back Verity took a deep breath.

"Tony," Steve greeted calmly as Tony looked to Verity.

"Mrs Rogers," Tony said with a smirk.

"Mister Stark," Verity replied with a small smile. "Merry Christmas," she added remembering her manners.

"And a Happy Holidays to you too, glad you two could make it." Tony could tell Verity was still unsure about him and turned to Steve. "I'm afraid the last time your wife and I met it didn't go so well," he explained.

"I take it you were your normal, sensitive self?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Something like that," Tony bowed his head. "I'm sorry Mrs Rogers, I failed to appreciate the difficult situation you were in." Verity smiled, knowing he was being genuine in his apology.

"Thank you Mister Stark, I appreciate the apology. Please, call me Verity." Tony reached out and took Verity's hand, bringing it to his lips he kissed her hand slowly. Verity felt Steve's grip on her other hand tighten and had to stop herself from smirking.

"Call me Tony, or Iron Man, I'll leave it up to you." He said with a wink and it took all of Verity's power to not roll her eyes. So this is what Steve had been talking about.

"Alright Tony!" Steve said as he took Verity's hand from his. "That's enough," he added when Tony huffed in response.

"You kids let me know if I can get you anything alright!" Tony shouted as he walked away.

"Sorry about him," Steve said as he turned back to Verity.

"How do you put up with him?" Verity asked laughing.

"I don't," Steve answered seriously which made Verity laugh out loud.

"Which reminds me," Verity tapped him on the chest as she spoke. "We need to discuss the fact that you gave orders for me to be 'cared for' whilst you were away!" widening her eyes at him Verity watched as Steve blanched.

"That's not what I meant…" Steve started but Verity shushed him.

"Like I said, we can discuss it another time." Spotting Natasha across the room Verity guided them both through the crowd towards her. "Nat!" she shouted out catching the other woman's attention.

"Verity," Nat greeted her with a quick hug and then gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. "You kids enjoying yourselves?" she asked wryly.

"Yes," Verity replied as Steve answered no. Nat gave them both a knowing look.

"You're too polite," she said to Verity as she took a sip of her drink. "Cap told me how you greeted him home," Verity blushed and gave Steve an admonishing look. "I'm proud of you!" Nat added as she gave the other woman a wink. "Now just remember, no breaking any fella's nose tonight alright." Verity looked to Steve who was looking at her confused.

"You broke somebody's nose?" he asked her as Verity blushed and looked to Natasha.

"You don't know about that?" Nat asked Steve, intentionally stirring the pot.

"I haven't had chance to…" Verity was floundering. "I mean we've had a lot to catch up on and…"

"You broke somebody's nose?" Steve asked again and Natasha laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Verity asked her as she punched the woman's arm lightly. "I'll tell you later," she said turning to Steve. "Right, well I think I need another drink!" Verity turned on her heel and headed for the bar. Giving the bartender her order she waited patiently and watched as he made her Manhatten.

"Is he worth it?" Verity jumped out of her skin at Tony's voice close to her ear.

"Pardon me?" she asked as she regained her composure and took a gulp of her drink as soon as it was set down in front of her.

"Abducted, shot, nearly lost your business…" Tony rattled off as he looked into the crowd and then as he slowly looked back to Verity closed the space between them. "Is he worth it?" he asked again quietly.

"Yes," she answered without missing a beat this time. Tony looked at her sceptically but Verity was neither willing nor wanting to explain herself further.

"I hope you're right," Tony finally said before walking away. Verity just stood there and watched after him.

"Me too," she whispered to herself hating herself for even thinking it. Looking through the crowd she noticed that he was still talking to Natasha, making her way back over she slipped her arm through his and gave him a small smile. For the rest of the evening Verity stayed quiet, allowing Steve to take the helm and talk and laugh with his friends. Tony asking her whether it was all worth it had shook her more than she had initially thought; her life had been plain sailing until she met Steve but he was the first person she had ever truly loved and once she had felt that overwhelming emotion she knew she never wanted to live without it and without him. Even through it all her love for him had not waivered, she'd been angry and scared and hated him but she always loved him.

"Do you want to go?" Steve talking to her snapped her out of her thoughts and she nodded. "Alright, give me a minute and then we'll get out of here." Giving her a wink Steve strode off, Verity tipped her foot from ball to heel while she waited. A loud bang caught her attention, seeing the large doors swing open and armed men swarm the room sent her into panic. She wasn't the only one, Verity stared in horror as men and women ran in all different directions as screams and shouts filled her ears.

"Everybody down!" she heard one of them shout before firing his rifle into the air. Verity looked through the running crowd desperately trying to find Steve but before she set eyes on him she felt herself being held from behind by a strong set of hands. Knowing instantly it wasn't Steve she slammed her head back into her attacker, enough for him to let go at least. Turning she punched him as hard as she could as he held onto his nose. Making a run for it Verity kicked off her heels as soon as she could and threw her purse to the floor, the armed men quickly made their way through the crowd but shots weren't being fired. They were just pulling people into small groups and keeping them grounded. Seeing Natasha fighting one of them and another making his way over Verity ran over and stopped him from attacking her from behind. Swinging her legs around his neck both Verity and the man fell to the ground where she pulled his gun from his hands and used the butt to knock him out.

"Never a dull moment when Tony has a party!" Natasha quipped. Verity looked at her dumbfounded, not knowing how somebody could be so blasé in a moment like that.

"Who are they?!" Verity asked as the pair stood watching their surroundings, their fists raised and ready for another onslaught.

"No idea," Natasha replied. "But I don't think they've thought this through." Just as Natasha stopped speaking Tony, decked in his suit and Steve, shield in hand drove themselves into their attackers. "You okay?" Natasha asked Verity and she quickly nodded. "Come on then, remember what I taught you." Verity looked at her shocked but knew she couldn't just go hide. The two women saw a group of people cornered and quickly made their way over. The ensuing fight went by in a blur for Verity, she remembered more moves than she had realised, deftly and expertly felling each attacker at a time. Some were better than others and on a couple of occasions they got some decent hits in but Verity's adrenaline was pumping so hard she quickly got up and carried on.

"Verity!" hearing Steve shout out to her Verity turned to see that he was coming her way. At the same time one of the few remaining masked men came between them. Deflecting every one of his hits Steve watched on in amazement as his wife kicked the man's legs from under him and put his lights out. Before he could say anything Verity was talking.

"What do you need?"

"We need to get these people out of here," Steve answered as he looked around the room.

"I'll do it," she told him as she set off and started getting the attention of the men and women innocently wrapped up in whatever the hell was going on.

"Verity wait!" Steve called after her, worried.

"Go Steve I'm fine, I'll get them out." She could see he was torn but he gave her a nod and went on his way. "Hey!" she shouted out to the crowd. "Come on, follow me!" Grabbing the collars and arms of the people hiding and huddling Verity started pushing them towards an exit. Looking behind her she watched as Natasha, Steve and Tony fought the last remaining men before running out herself.

* * *

Sirens and flashing lights filled Verity's senses, watching as the people who had been innocently swept up in whatever the hell had just happened made their way home or to the hospital Verity stood frozen. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins was wearing off and she found herself holding onto her own hands to stop them from shaking.

"Ma'am?" spinning on her heel she saw a young man in uniform approach her. She recognised the uniform as belonging to SHIELD but memories flooded her mind and she instantly took a step back. "Can you come with me please?" he asked her kindly.

"Where?" Verity replied cautiously.

"The team are up on the top floor, I was sent to find you?" the young man told her earnestly.

"By whom?" Verity asked suddenly angry that Steve hadn't come to get her himself. The man looked at her confused and then shrugging his shoulders answered her question.

"By Mister Stark Ma'am?" the man answered obviously unsure as to what to do.

"Tell Mister Stark I'm busy," with that she turned on her heel and started walking away. She wasn't falling for a trap and likewise, if it wasn't, she wasn't being beckoned by him!

"Ma'am?" Verity nearly screamed.

"What?!" she shouted as she turned round. Seeing that it was an EMT she immediately relaxed and apologised. "Can I sort out those scrapes of yours?" she asked and Verity laughed tiredly.

"Do I have to go to hospital?" she asked.

"You may have a concussion, probably best to get you checked out…"

"I'm not going to hospital," Verity interrupted. "But you can fix up my face," she added with a wry smile.

"I'll tell you what," the EMT responded as she folded her arms obviously aware that Verity would walk away rather than receiving treatment. "I'll fix your face if you promise me to go get yourself checked out tomorrow?" Verity held out her hand and shook the woman's. "First thing!" she added quickly.

"Deal."

* * *

Walking through the large floor Verity sifted through the shattered glass and crockery for her purse and shoes. She wasn't about to lose her favourite heels and the purse was vintage! She'd found it at a flea market in some coastal town years ago. Verity found herself smiling at the memory and then immediately scowering.

"What are you looking for?" she heard Steve ask from behind. Turning she saw that he was bringing his breathing under control quickly; he was trying to look calm in front of her but she could tell he was worried about her, or the situation. Most probably both.

"My marbles," she answered before turning back to look for her purse. As soon as Steve saw the plasters and gauze that covered her cheek and forehead Steve's face turned to stone and he was over by her side in a shot.

"Your face!" he gasped.

"I'm fine," Verity replied finding herself doing exactly the same thing he had been doing in trying to remain calm and not worrying the other.

"You're not fine," Steve said as he turned her cheek left to right.

"I'm fine," Verity repeated pulling his hand away gently. "What about you?" she asked and Steve found himself grinning even though he was wrecked with concern.

"I'm alright, Tony's working out what the hell happened?"

"Natasha?"

"She's with him," Verity spotted one of her shoes and took off after it.

"Aha!" she shouted as she picked it up and held it aloft. Grinning at Steve he grinned back at her lovingly.

"I need to stay here Verity," Steve told her reluctantly a moment later as she continued to search for the other shoe. Verity was already nodding, planning on finding her other shoe and purse and then making her way home. "I want you to stay," he added.

"Steve, I'll be fine at home. Don't worry…" Verity told him as she righted an upturned chair.

"No," Steve interrupted. "I don't think you understand, I want you to stay with me. You can help," Verity creased her brow at him in confusion, looking up at him she stood still as he made his way over to her.

"Help? How?" Steve's hand brushed her hair away from her temple tenderly, smiling and kissing her forehead Verity looked at him bewildered.

"You're a pretty good fighter you know," he told her with a smirk.

"Oh no!" Verity shook her head at him, pushing at his chest she carried on looking for her shoe. "This is your life not mine, however much it keeps getting me entangled! I own an antique's store Steve, an antique's store!" looking at him through her lashes Verity had a feeling in the gut of her stomach she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You've shown you're willing and able…" Steve started.

"Perhaps able!" Verity held her finger up. "Perhaps! But not willing!" Verity laughed at the absurdity of what Steve was suggesting. "Certainly not willing…" she muttered to herself.

"I'm asking you to help Verity, not join the Avengers."

"Don't you have staff, people who have studied and trained and worked hard to help protect and…?" Verity waved her hand in the air looking for the right word.

"Serve?" Steve offered up.

"Don't make fun of me Steve!" Verity told him severely. "My point still stands," she added when she saw the look he was giving her, it was the one he always gave her when he knew she would finally agree with him. He was insufferable sometimes.

"None of those people are my wife," Steve whispered to her. "I need you with me," he whispered.

"Damn you for saying that," Verity closed her eyes in despair.

"Why?"

"Because you know you've got me, I hate that you know exactly what to say to me sometimes." Verity wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. When Steve's arms enveloped her back she let out a long, slow breath.

"You don't mean that," he told her as he nuzzled into her neck.

"No, I don't." she said. "But here we are, so let's get on with it shall we?" pulling away from him Verity closed her eyes as he gave her a long, loving kiss.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Here, you can borrow this." Verity eyed Natasha warily.

"You're kidding?" Verity choked out as she stared at the garment Natasha was holding aloft.

"I get that your whole shtick is the pretty dresses and grandma sandals, the ever-present apron and hairclips but you and I both know…"

"I think I should be offended by that?" Verity interrupted Natasha.

"You should," Natasha agreed as she shrugged her shoulders. "But we don't have time for that, its practical. Be quick." Throwing the no-frills, black, what looked to Verity like a tight boiler suit at her Natasha left the room, Verity let her hands run over the thick, almost leather-like material.

"She doesn't have jeans?" Verity whispered after Nat had left. "I just want to go to the shop and dust a clock, or lamp, or an ornament of a dog," she muttered to herself. "This is ridiculous, I'm well out of my league, my comfort zone..." Whilst Verity quickly got undressed she mumbled to herself the entire time. "I knew what he did but this isn't what I do! The self-defence classes were something to do, boost my confidence…" Pulling on the suit Verity swore loudly as she looked up to the ceiling in despair. "Then this super spy killing machine of a woman becomes my friend, is she my friend? You can't just let bad people win, hiding in the store pretending everything is alright Verity! Action, you need to take action…" Once the final zip and button was fastened Verity looked down at herself. "It does feel pretty good!" she grinned and then immediately felt like a dope. "Be serious V, this isn't a laughing matter. You remember getting shot don't you? Kind of hurt right? Christ! I'm talking to myself…" Pulling on a pair of boots she walked with purpose from the room and immediately not having a clue where to go stopped in her tracks and questioned all of her life choices.

"Mrs Rogers," turning she saw Tony Stark walking towards her.

"Mister Stark," Verity replied politely.

"I thought I told you to call me Tony?" he asked.

"I also introduced myself to you as Verity yet you seem to prefer a more formal greeting?" Tony coughed nervously but quickly realised she was teasing him. "You got me there," he told her. "Just doesn't seem right, you know, with you being the Cap's wife?" Verity smiled in response.

"I'm more than the Cap's wife… Tony." Watching him blush she found it strange, he'd never seemed so unsure of himself before.

"Yes, you're right of course!" he answered smiling at her. "A business owner and expert in her field of course." Verity couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Tony, I own a small antiques store, I appreciate the compliment but let's put everything in perspective shall we? Now, where am I supposed to be?" Tony was grateful she'd put an end to the conversation.

"Follow me," as they started walking the pair remained silent until they reached one of the large research labs. "Cap's a lucky guy to have met you," he told her and Verity knew he was being sincere.

"Thank you for saying that," she told him.

"I take it back, what I said to you at the party earlier. I shouldn't have asked you if he was worth it. If anybody asked Pepper that I would imagine her answer would be no! We can't help who we love." Verity creased her brow in confusion, this was the most earnest she'd ever seen him. Naturally finding that her hand went to his arm in comfort she looked at him concerned.

"Whether we do what we do for king and country, for ourselves or others let's make sure we're on the right side. Are we on the right side?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Tony replied nodding his head. "And you're about to become front and centre to it V, where you belong." Giving her a wink Tony pushed open the glass door not before turning round and whispering, "Love the suit by the way."

"You just couldn't not say anything could you?!" Rolling her eyes Verity followed, "oh and absolutely not front and centre, quite the opposite in fact! Back and left!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for the follows and favourites; I hope you have continued to enjoy this story. please let me know what you think by leaving a review, it would be greatly appreciated._**

* * *

"Easily defeated, unequipped and poorly organised. Tell me again who these people were?" Tony asked as Natasha stood in front of the table.

"A small HYDRA cell we think, fractioned off…" Whilst Natasha continued to brief the team Steve's eyes flickered to Verity who was sat opposite him. He had seen the flash of recognition when Nat had mentioned HYDRA but her face remained stoic. When he'd set his eyes on her earlier she had seemed almost like a stranger to him but as soon as she had flashed him a smile he knew she was still who he'd fallen in love with. She whispered to him that she was out of her depth, that she shouldn't be there and for a moment he'd agreed but he couldn't deny her potential and he wanted nothing more than for her to be by his side.

"Do we have a location? A base of some kind?" Tony asked bringing Steve back from his thoughts.

"I'm still interrogating…" Verity cleared her throat in shock and Nat threw her a look. "I'm still asking questions but one of them did say there's an abandoned shipyard down by the docks, we think they're stationed there." Natasha replied.

"Alright, well given their complete ineptitude I don't think we need to go in all guns blazing do you?" Tony threw the pen in his hand up in the air and caught it as he spoke. Giving Verity a wink he turned to Steve. "Do you wanna take this one Cap?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Steve replied. The team disbanded, each knowing their role.

"Let's go," Steve instructed and nodding at Verity to follow started to make his way out himself.

"Steve," Verity pulled him to one side by grabbing his arm. "You don't seriously want me there?" she whispered incredulously.

"Yes I do," Steve told her as he smiled.

"No, you don't." Verity very nearly rolled her eyes, looking down at the floor Steve placed his fingers on her chin and pulled her up to face him.

"Yes, I do. I want you to stay outside, watch the perimeter. Nat's been through this with you, you know what you're doing. Come on, this is your calling."

"My calling?!" Verity looked at him shocked. "I don't think this is a good idea, I know what you're trying to do but…"

"What have you not been able to do in your entire life that you haven't set your mind to? It was that quality of yours that first made me fall in love with you. You wanted to work at the museum, you did. You surround yourself by good people and you've never being anything less than the most kind and giving person I know. You've looked after me, so please, you've got this." Verity couldn't help but grin even though her stomach was in knots.

"How many did you recruit into the army all those years ago?" she asked wryly.

"A lot!" Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I can see why." She joked as she pulled herself up to give him a kiss. "Thank you," she told him sincerely.

"Anytime," Steve leant his forehead against hers.

"I'll just be watching outside?" she double checked.

"That's all," Steve told her seriously. Verity looked at him scared but couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to go.

"I hate to break this up but we need to move," Nat shouted over at the pair, breaking apart Steve and Verity gave her a nod and then set off themselves.

* * *

Verity stood outside the seemingly abandoned shipyard, fiddling with the earpiece she listened intently as Nat and Steve spoke to one another. Each was giving instructions and intel to the other as they made their way in. Watching from her hidden vantage point Verity tried to keep her breathing under control.

"I've got eyes on three," she heard Nat tell Steve.

"Copy that, I'm making my way round the back. V, you good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. No movement outside," she told him.

"Roger," came the reply and she couldn't help but smile. Ten minutes went by whilst Verity listened to Nat and Steve take out whoever was inside the building, as she adjusted the earpiece Verity spotted a large black SUV careen round the corner and come to a halt.

"We've got company," she said quickly as she watched four armed men jump out. Dipping down behind the wall she'd found herself hiding behind she held onto her earpiece tightly. "Four people, I mean targets, they're coming your way."

A hand round her neck pulled her off her feet, slamming into the ground Verity twisted onto her front and punched the man square in the jaw but he flung himself onto her and pinned her down tightly. As the two of them grappled against one another, tight fists moving rapidly Verity spotted a strange tube going into the man's nose. Managing to get one of her arms free she pulled it from him as he staggered over her, squeezing her eyes shut as a yellow gas enveloped her Verity coughed and choked. Her vision had blurred and she was struggling to breathe but as she kicked herself back onto her feet she could see that the man was trying to put the tube back into his nose. Pushing his chest with her hands she watched as he fell backwards and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. It all seemed too easy but she wasn't about to hang around and wait for him to wake up so turning and running she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Nat and Steve making their way towards her.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked her and Verity nodded numbly. "What happened?" he asked concerned and Verity could only shake her head.

"He attacked me from behind…" she told him breathlessly. "I didn't see where he came from? I wasn't looking after they got out of the car, it was my mistake…"

"Back up are on their way, I'll hold down the fort," Natasha interrupted. Steve nodded gratefully and taking Verity's hand led them away from the building.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "Who were they?"

"We think the intel was right, some kind of splinter cell getting their bearings. They were a lot more organised this time, stronger too."

"Stronger?" Verity repeated.

"Yeah, I need to get Doctor Banner on the case…" Verity winced at the pain in her side and Steve lost his train of thought. "Are you really alright?"

"I'm fine, the fella wasn't that good at his job. Lucky for me!" Giving him a smile Verity saw that Steve's shoulders visibly relaxed. She didn't want him worrying about her all the time so decided not to tell him anymore, for now.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"The attack at Tony's party?" Steve asked.

"A distraction we think, or perhaps they were after somebody?" Nat replied as the team sat round the large conference room table.

"They were just jealous I had the best party food!" Tony quipped as he chomped into an apple.

"Bruce is looking into the apparatus they were wearing," Natasha continued.

"You sure they weren't just tiny little scuba masks?" Nat gave one of those looks to Tony that told him to stop talking.

"Let me know when you have more," Steve said as he stood from the table. Making his way out he headed for Verity's store. Since she'd been with him on the mission she'd hid herself away, he knew it was her way of bringing back some normalcy in her life and he needed to speak with her. The balance of a normal life and what they did was a difficult tightrope and he wasn't sure if bringing her into his life was the best thing. He'd pushed her and maybe not for the reasons he'd told himself initially.

* * *

Verity placed the large plant stand in the window and then crawled out from behind the bureau but just as she stepped down her foot caught on the lip of the window frame and she went flying into the bookcase stood opposite. She instantly knew the thing was falling forwards and undoubtedly land on top of her, her first instinct was to jump out the way but she found instead that she splayed her arms out and caught the whole thing as the books came crashing down. Verity looked on wide-eyed as she held the very heavy, very large bookcase in place and then slowly set it up right again. There was no way she should have been able to hold the thing, she certainly didn't have the strength. When it had been delivered it had taken three men to move it! Breathing heavily she looked down at the books littered around her feet, her brain was trying to comprehend what had just happened when the bell above the door chimed out and she saw Steve walk in. Seeing the books on the floor Steve looked at Verity perplexed.

"Having fun?" he asked with a small smile, unaware of what had just transpired.

"The best," Verity replied quickly as she knelt on her knees and began piling the books up. Steve went to her side and kneeling himself started doing the same thing.

"What happened?" Steve asked casually but Verity looking at him aghast immediately made him think something wasn't right.

"Happened? Nothing! Nothing happened!" Verity laughed nervously.

"The books just decided to fall off the shelves?" he asked casually.

"Oh, the books!" Verity couldn't look at him. "I tripped and fell into the bookshelf," she told him as she grimaced. Steve nodded slowly, knowing she wasn't telling him the truth.

"You need to be careful V, the whole thing could have come down on you!" Verity blanched at his words.

"What?!" she shouted at him and then immediately turned away. "I mean yes, I know. Yes, I'm sorry." She said as she stood back up and started putting the books back on the shelf.

"You don't need to apologise to me," Steve said as he started handing her the books. "You sure everything is okay?" Steve asked as Verity stood on her tiptoes and tried to place a large hard book on the top shelf.

"Of course!" she answered as she saw the book topple back, seeing that it was going to land on Steve's head she pushed his arm gently. "Look out!" she shouted but as the book landed on the floor Verity watched horrified as Steve flew through the air and straight through the large pane of glass in the front door. Skidding across the sidewalk she watched on in horror as Steve gingerly sat himself upright and shook his head, looking up he saw Verity stood at the door looking at him nervously. Had she just knocked him through the door? "Are you alright?" she couldn't help but ask and as Steve stood and began walking back to the store he looked at his wife cautiously.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve stood with his hands on his hips whilst looking decidedly angry.

"I didn't want you to worry," Verity replied as she watched Doctor Banner take her blood pressure.

"Worry?" Steve said incredulously.

"Yes Steve, worry!" Verity snapped back, looking up at him with a tear in her eye. Steve had insisted that they go to Banner immediately and Verity hadn't argued. They had both been quiet the entire time, neither one knowing what to say. Verity though was relieved when he had tenderly wrapped his arm around her waist as they had walked into the large glass building and he never let go of her hand as she had explained to Bruce Banner what had happened at the shipyard and the subsequent 'result'. Now though, she could see his anger.

"Verity, I need you to lie down." Bruce interrupted, looking between the pair nervously. Verity did as she was told, clasping her hands together in her lap and resting them against the cool cotton fabric of her green dress. What she assumed to be a scanner of some kind flittered over her and she watched as Banner read the findings.

"What is it?" Steve asked, seeing a look of nervousness on Banner's face.

"Project: Rebirth." Bruce whispered as he looked up to Steve. Steve felt like he had been punched in the stomach, shaking his head he looked from Verity back to the Doctor.

"What?" Verity sat herself up and swinging her legs back over the side of the bed looked to the two men stood in front of her. "Please can one of you speak to me?" Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Verity, smiling tightly she apologised and then crossed his arms.

"A serum, created in the war and…" Bruce looked to Steve.

"Used on me, it was given to me Verity." Steve told her quietly.

"There's been variations over the years, some more successful than others. After Erskine's death, the serum has been semi-reproduced by several parties interested in creating their own super soldier." Bruce was tapping away so quickly on his laptop and flitting between books, computers and scans that Verity felt dizzy. Looking back to Steve she didn't know what to say. "With advances in genetic research it's not surprising the serum has found some success."

"What… what does it do?" Verity asked. "I mean I know what it does but this, this isn't the same as…?" she looked to Steve and Bruce nodded his head slowly.

"I'm going to have to run some more tests," Bruce started but Verity scoffed in response.

"What does it do Doctor?!" she almost shouted.

"I would say this particular variety increases resistance to aging and disease," he told her slowly. "Super-human strength obviously," smiling he looked to Steve but when he saw the stoic look on his face Bruce lost his smile and cleared his throat. "Agility, the effects of the serum on Cap here has kept him fighting fit for decades." Verity jumped of the bed and started pacing back and forth, covering her face with her hands she took deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"But I was exposed to such a small amount?" she said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"The effects may wear off?" Bruce told her sympathetically.

"And if they don't?" Verity asked harshly. Steve took a step forward, he knew what it was like to feel out of control.

"You're going to be alright Verity, trust me. Doctor Banner is one of the smartest Doctors…"

"I don't care!" Verity screamed. "I knew this was a bad idea," Verity grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"Wait! Verity!" Steve shouted after her.

"No! None of this would have happened if you hadn't of just listened to me Steve," tears were running down Verity's face as she spoke. Looking at her husband she felt both fear and indignation. "You were so sure, so certain and I believed you! Trusted you! I kept telling you this is your life, not mine. Why couldn't you just let me…" Verity suddenly stopped talking and sighed, looking down at the ground she felt her last bit of energy leave her body. "I have to go," she whispered.

"I'll come with you…"

"No," Verity told him bluntly. "I need time to, think" Giving him the smallest of smiles, she never had been able to not make sure he knew she still loved him, she started walking away not before turning back around and looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she repeated. Steve stood and watched after her, his heart was broken.

"Cap, I need to tell you something." Turning he saw Bruce worryingly looking at him nervously.

"What is it?" Steve whispered.

"Verity, I'm concerned that without Vita-Rays she may develop a form of psychosis." Bruce told him quietly.

"Psychosis?"

"She needs to come back in as soon as she can, I'm sorry."

"Did I do the wrong thing?" Steve asked him and when the Doctor didn't answer Steve felt more scared than he ever had done before.

* * *

Closing the door softly behind him Steve hung up his jacket and pulled of his shoes, gently making his way down the hallway he turned into the living room and saw Verity asleep on the sofa. Quietly and carefully he sat by her side and in the late afternoon sun he gently stroked her cheek and pulled a hair that lay over her eye.

"Hi," Verity whispered without opening her eyes.

"Hey," Steve replied, smiling at the way she stretched out like a cat. "Is it alright that I'm here?" he asked concerned but when Verity shook her head and still with her eyes closed held out her arms Steve relaxed and pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Verity told him over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry V," Steve started. "I've brought nothing but chaos to your life, you've nearly lost your life because of me!"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Verity asked him as she pulled back from their embrace and took his hands in hers. Steve grinned and nodded his head. "What music was playing?"

"Tex Beneke," Steve answered liking the way her thumb gently rubbed over the back of his hand. "You had your hair up," he added. "And you were wearing a yellow dress."

"You pretended to look at photos whilst I tried desperately to act normal around you."

"You did act normal!" Steve laughed and blushed at verity's admission.

"I did not! I was a nervous wreck," Verity shook her head. "I couldn't believe my luck when you asked me out, I was dumfounded."

"It had nothing to do with luck, I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you V." Steve held her cheek tenderly in the palm of his hand. "You were my normal, going dancing, walking in the rain. I should never have thought that bringing you into my life was the right way to do it."

"Do what?" Verity asked confused.

"Keeping you safe," Verity felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"You can't keep me safe Steve, I'm not an exotic bird to be kept in a gilded cage and likewise I'm not something to be molded into what you think is strong and able. You've been fighting for too long Steve." Resting his head on her shoulder Steve closed his eyes, he's never let himself feel tired. Since waking up he had never once stopped but as he closed his eyes and felt Verity pull him down on the sofa with her so that his head lay on her chest he felt like he could have slept for a hundred years.

"Can I take you out Verity?" she heard him say.

"Yes," she answered smiling and stroking the top of his head, taking a lock of his hair she twisted it round her fingers over and over again.

"Friday night?" Steve took a slow, deep breath and relaxed even further into Verity.

"Yes," Verity answered.

"Seven O'clock?"

"Yes."

"You're a difficult woman to please!" Steve mumbled and Verity could tell the way his breathing was slowing down that he was falling asleep.

"Not really," she replied closing her own eyes. "Where are we going?" she added a couple of minutes later thinking he was already asleep.

"How about we go dancing?"

* * *

"There is some residual effects but all in all you're going to be alright," Bruce gave Verity a smile and picked up a chart.

"All in all?" Verity questioned.

"There's no threat of psychosis," he added by way of an explanation.

"Excellent," Verity interrupted grinning and heaving a sigh of relief.

"You're healthy, actually healthier than you were. A little stronger…" Verity held her hands up and Bruce stopped talking.

"Thank you Doctor Banner," she said as she hopped off the medical bed.

"Maybe just come up with a really good skin routine, you know? For when people ask." Giving her a wink Bruce left the room leaving Verity staring after him.

* * *

Steve saw Verity appear from their bedroom, she was wearing the yellow dress. The one he'd seen her in all that time ago and the one she'd been wearing when he'd fallen in love with her.

"You look beautiful," Steve told her.

"Thank you," Verity answered blushing. He could still make her blush, his word was everything to her. He noticed her hair was pinned on each side by two delicate combs, creasing his brow his hand fluttered up to one of them and Verity answered his unanswered question. "They brought me good luck on our first date, thought I'd wear them again and see how this one goes."

"No apron?" he asked and Verity looked down at herself as she brushed out the imaginary creases on the skirt of her dress.

"No," she answered laughing. "No apron, don't be cheeky!" swatting his arm she bypassed his outstretched arm and hurried down the hallway. "I'll grab my coat and then we can go?" Making their way outside Verity naturally slipped her arm through his as they started walking down the street.

"We haven't done this for so long," Steve commented absentmindedly and Verity hummed in response.

"So, where are we going?" she asked him. Steve tried to slow his pace down when he noticed Verity was taking two steps for his one, he'd always done it and she'd never asked him to slow down.

"There's an old dance hall," he told her pointing ahead of them. Verity grinned and squeezed his arm, knowing what he was doing.

"There is?" she answered pretending to be shocked. "I never knew that!" she added laughing. Steve felt the first raindrop fall onto his cheek and looking down he noticed Verity look up to the sky.

"You're bad luck Verity Rogers!" Steve told her smiling.

"I'm bad luck! Let's count the times you have been bad luck for me as opposed to I you!" Verity grinned as massive fat droplets of rain started to come down thick and fast. "I haven't got an umbrella!" she told him.

"I bought you one for Christmas!" Steve replied. "And your birthday!" looking up and down the street and not seeing any cabs Verity turned back to Steve.

"Come on!" she said as a massive bolt of lightning cracked through the sky above them and the sound of thunder filled their ears a moment later. As the heavens opened the pair began to run back to the shop, laughing the whole way. Steve noticed Verity keeping pace with him as they made their way towards a large, covered doorway of a department store.

"It didn't say it was going to rain today!" Steve exclaimed as Verity patted her cheeks and nose dry with the cuff of her coat.

"It definitely didn't!" Verity agreed and then seeing Steve's face changed she arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" she asked him amused. Steve pulled her into his arms and brought them together. Kissing her softly the pair stayed together as they listened to the rain pounding against the pavement. "Do you want to make another run for it?" she asked him.

"Ready when you are," he answered.

* * *

They'd made it back home and after changing out of their wet clothes and Verity making a pot of tea the pair of them found themselves back in their living room.

"I said we were going dancing didn't I?" Steve said quietly.

"Pardon me?" Verity looked at him as Steve stood up and made his way over to the record player. Putting on some music he turned back to her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Verity gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Yes," she whispered as she took his hand and they began to slowly move around in the center of their living room. Verity leant her head against his shoulder as Steve slowly moved them round and round. "This is perfect," he heard her say and Steve kissed the top of the head.

"I couldn't agree more," Steve told her closing his eyes and feeling thankful for all that he had.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Steve walked into J.S. Antiques quickly, looking around he couldn't see Verity so shouted out for her.

"I'm over here!" he heard he reply loudly and made his way to the back of the store. When he turned the corner he saw that she was perched on to the top rung of some old wooden ladders precariously reaching over for a frame that was hung up on the wall.

"I can see up your skirt," Steve joked as he leant against a counter.

"No you cannot!" Verity told him giggling.

"How are you?" Steve asked her as she handed the painting to him.

"I'm well," Verity answered. "It's been busy today, I've been sourcing a lot of pieces for the new restaurant that's opening downtown.

"Great!" as she hopped off the ladder she turned and smiled at Steve. Pulling up the strap of her pale green dress she took the frame back from him.

"Did you see the new dining room set when you came in?" she asked excitedly. Taking his hand she took him back round to the front of the store and then proceeded to tell him all about the chairs and table she had just acquired. "I'm boring you aren't i?" she asked.

"No!" Steve answered a bit too quickly. "Of course not," blushing Verity crossed her arms and tutted.

"It came in yesterday," she told him as he followed her back to the storeroom and she started to wrap the frame in brown paper. "How's your day been?" she asked looking up and giving him a quick smile.

"Quiet," he answered.

"We like quiet," Verity laughed lightly and Steve nodded slowly.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"I'll grab my coat and then we can go?" Verity asked and Steve nodded his head. "Just give me a minute alright," as Verity went off in search of her coat Steve went back into the store. The brass bell above the door chimed out and he watched as a couple walked in.

"Good afternoon," the man said to him and Steve responded in kind. Watching them disappear round a corner Steve folded his arms and waited for Verity. "Excuse me Sir?" snapping out of his thoughts Steve saw that the man was making his way towards him with an album in his hands.

"Yes, how can I help?" Steve said cordially.

"I'd like to buy this please," the man told him and Steve looked around for Verity. "Is everything alright?" he heard the man ask and turning back to him he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sure, of course!" He'd seen Verity use the till enough times so managed to take the man's money and give him his change. As he wrapped the album he got the feeling the man was watching him a little too closely. "This is a great piece," Steve found himself saying.

"Yeah, I love old photos," the man told him. "I'm a bit of collector." He added.

"Well this will be a great addition," taping down the paper Steve pushed it towards the man carefully. "Enjoy and thanks for coming in today," Steve said as he watched the man nod and make his way out. Feeling pretty good about himself Steve stood there and grinned but faltered when he saw the man stop and turn on his heel. "Is everything alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah! Of course, no nothings wrong it's just…" the man faltered as if he didn't know what to say. "Can I ask why Captain America is working in an Antiques store?" he finally whispered. Steve let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled.

"Quiet day," he told him and then winked. The man creased his brow in confusion but seemingly happy with the answer gave him a wave and joined his wife at the front door. Steve watched as a quick conversation happened between the pair of them, the wife looked up at Steve shocked and then they walked out. As if on cue Verity appeared round the corner pulling on her coat.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked bemused.

"I just made a sale," he told her proudly.

"You did?" Verity grinned.

"I did!" Steve had never looked prouder, closing the gap between them Verity gave him a long loving kiss.

"Well if you ever fancy a job you know where to come," she told him as they started making their way towards the door. Pulling in the board and turning the 'Open' sign to 'Closed Verity locked the door and threaded her arm through Steve's. Even after all this time Steve still noticed that Verity skipped over cracks in the pavement and still waited for the green man at every crosswalk.

"Speaking of the store," Verity started as they walked down the pavement. "I've been thinking about changing the name," she told him.

"Change it? Why?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, I've had it a long while now and perhaps it would be nice to make it more personal you know."

"What were you thinking?" Steve steered Verity out the way of the oncoming pedestrians as they dodged the rush of people making their way home.

"I was thinking, Rogers." Verity looked up at Steve as she spoke.

"V Rogers," Steve suggested.

"V & S Rogers," Verity countered with a smile and Steve grinned in response. "You know, for when you come work for me." She added with a laugh.

"I like that," Steve told her as they started up the steps to their home.

"What about V & S Rogers… & Son?" As Steve put the key in the lock Verity's words seeped into his consciousness. Stopping what he was doing he slowly turned and looked to Verity stunned.

"And son?" he repeated slowly and watched as Verity bobbed her head.

"Or daughter?" she added quickly. Steve's hand instinctively went to Verity's stomach and ever so gently he caressed her lovingly.

"You're…?" he started but couldn't find the words.

"Yes Steve," whipping her into the tightest of hugs imaginable Verity laughed as Steve fought back tears. Pulling her up and into his arms Verity gave out a shriek as he carried her all the way in. Life was perfect and Steve Rogers would be eternally grateful for walking into that antique's store and falling in love with the woman in the shop window.

**The End**


End file.
